Behind Closed Doors
by bluepuzzle
Summary: [IchiRuki]. Rukia thinks she's alone and focuses on her physical desires for a change. Ichigo finds out. It's the start of something new, but there are many factors against them. Love doesn't come without consequence, but it is worthwhile nonetheless. Set in two parts: pre- and post- Thousand Year Blood War arc. WARNING: Contains LEMON and MANGA SPOILERS
1. Heat

"Behind Closed Doors"

Rating: M for language and sexual content. MATURE READERS ONLY.

Genre: Romance/Lemon

Summary: PART ONE. Rukia thinks she's alone and dwells on her desires for a change. Ichigo finds out. It's the start of something new. What happens when a relationship turns physical?

Warning: Set between the Fullbring and Hundred Year Blood war arc and contains spoilers of both.

This fic contains _all my feels_ so may feel overloaded with romance/fluff and LEMON. Cause that's just how I roll.

* * *

**PART ONE**

**"Heat"**

Rukia had overslept.

It was an incredibly hot day in the human world- a day of unprecedented humidity combined with baking hot sun that showed summer's resilience to hang on, even in the first month of the school year.

The sun beating down incessantly through the windows in Ichigo's room made the linen closet noticeably hotter and Rukia awoke bathed in sweat. When she didn't hear Ichigo moving about the room she drowsily checked her phone and saw that school had started over an hour ago.

She concentrated on searching out spiritual presences and found none in the house. That meant Karin and Yuzu were also at school and Isshin was in the clinic.

Kon was presently ensconced in pill form inside the gikongan dispenser as "time out" punishment for some slight she couldn't remember. She would probably allow him to return to the stuffed lion... eventually.

She was well and truly alone and she felt glued to the futon on the shelf on which she slept. She had kicked off all her coverings during the night and she lay spread-eagled on the bedding, her limbs radiating heat.

It had been some time since she had the opportunity to be alone. She knew that in due time she would have to meet up with Renji, report back to duty, return to Soul Society. But for now she would relish the privacy.

The cloth against her body in the stifling heat was unbearable. She stripped off her damp nightdress and the air immediately felt cooler on her bare skin.

It had been a few short days since she had thrust the spirit blade imbued with reiatsu into the core of Ichigo's soul, restoring his shinigami powers, and thrust herself back into his life.

Why had she returned here of all places? This tiny room- was it for old time's sake? He had acted indifferent to her suggestion to stay while she awaited further orders.

"Do what you want. You would get your way no matter what I say" he had grumbled.

"Fool," she whispered into the darkness, and felt a dull ache in her chest.

Love. Sentiment. Friendship. Attachment. All were trivial things to a Soul Reaper, especially in regards to the living world. For the past 40 years her body had been a tool in service to the Court Guard Squad. An instrument for honing skills, destined for lifetimes of training and battle.

It had been a very, very long time since she had felt her body was her own.

She was by no means ignorant of sexual practices and due to her high level of reiatsu, was not immune to physical urges. However, politics within the Seireitei and even within the SoulReaperAcademy had made her liaisons fleeting at best and upon being adopted into the Kuchiki family, all prospects had dried up completely.

But now she was feeling urges she had long buried. There was attachment growing- the most taboo of all- to a human still living.

But Ichigo was no ordinary human.

On the outside he was a boy barely matured. But his soul was a different matter, enduring trials and trauma the likes of which many Soul Reapers would never experience in long years of existence. She had admired and feared his power, his limitless potential. But among the darkness and violence and turmoil she had glimpsed the true face of his soul time and again: pure, compassionate and selfless. She trusted him completely.

In her heart he was not a boy. Despite the few years he had lived his influence was mighty, tearing through the order and establishments of Soul Society, and the walls of duty and restraint she had build around herself. He was an infuriating man who flaunted unimaginable power but had no idea of his self worth, who abhorred the harm of others even as he lay dying.

His obliviousness extended to his outward appearance. He was a young man, fit and nubile and strong but seemingly untouched by desire, uninterested in physical urges.

Virile but innocent. It was an enticing dichotomy.

Was it love or lust? She couldn't tell. She felt as if she were losing her powers again, becoming human. Her flesh demanded earthly sensation, the temptation was too great.

Lying there in the quiet darkness, she could contemplate her body. She trailed her fingers down the valley between her breasts, spreading her hand over the center of her ribcage where the Hougyokou had resided. Lower, where the Espada Grimmjow had stabbed his hand clean through her body. Even lower her stomach, where the Espada Aaroniero had thrust a trident through her guts.

There were no scars- Orihime's healing was amazing- but she could remember the fear, the pain. The helpless lethargy as life ebbed away, the agony that shock and adrenaline failed to block out. She had never suffered so many fatal wounds in her whole life before she had met him.

That boy, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Sooner or later they would find themselves in battle again and she could not bear it if she lost him, with so much left unsaid.

_Ichigo. You idiot. _She was feeling frustration and desire like she had never felt before._ Do you know how much you mean to me? _

She slid a hand between her legs, was surprised to find how sensitive she was there. Lying naked and warm and exposed while thinking of him was too much to endure. She closed her eyes, remembering his strong arms around her. They had fought together, saved each others' lives, been through so much together- but she had always felt a marked tension emanate from him when he was forced to define their relationship. Even when emotions were running high, he exhibited a tightly coiled restraint towards her at all times. The extended looks her gave her and the hesitant touches hastily retracted only increased as time went by. She could meet him halfway, if he let her.

She rubbed herself in small circles, her body awakening, her senses recalling how to feel pleasure instead of pain.

Ichigo, don't die a virgin, she thought, almost giggling despite herself. You don't know what you're missing.

Her sweat-slick skin quickened her arousal, her fingers sliding easily back and forth. She opened her legs and let her fingers curl into her entrance, her other hand joining to ply her clit, teasing herself with slow strokes and then massaging circles with ever intensifying pressure.

Her body temperature was rising but she didn't care. She increased her pace, feeling her cheeks grow hot, wanting to ride it out.

She imagined him watching her, wide-eyed and aroused. She wanted to see his face lit up with desire and to hear his moans, she wanted to bring his body to the brink of endurance. She wanted to see what this precocious Soul Reaper was capable of.

Involuntarily, she gasped his name aloud as she climaxed, the only word on her lips that she managed to exhale, her hands working furiously. She rode her long awaited orgasm for a few blissful spasms before collapsing, her legs splayed, her fingers calming into languid strokes. At that moment she heard wood scraping against metal and suddenly she was squinting into a sliver of bright light. The closet door had slid open, and there stood Ichigo.

For a moment both parties were utterly frozen in disbelief. Ichigo barely recognized Rukia so exposed, wanton and doing… what? She watched his expression switch rapidly from confusion to realization and mortification in a single second.

She managed to blurt out his name at the same time the door slid shut with a deafening bang.

Ichigo backed away from the closet door, trying to control the rising flush in his cheeks. His first instinct was to apologize but the words wouldn't come.

It was hard to reconcile what he had just seen with the image of Rukia he had in his mind. She was silly and bossy and impulsively violent to be sure. But she was also stoic and proud and burdened with responsibility. Her high expectations of herself and the extents she would go to uphold them intimidated him- and infuriated him. She went willingly to her own execution, for God's sake. He respected her. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to be a better person around her. He wanted her.

But this was Rukia Kuchiki. His instantaneous thoughts coming full circle, he reminded himself his feelings for her didn't matter. She was out of his league.

He was just about to turn and run when Rukia came bursting out of the closet, a loose nightdress thrown over her nakedness and she barked his name a second time,

"Ichigo! WAIT."

The command had all the force of a kido spell. He didn't want to stare but he couldn't scrub the image from his mind now that she stood before him, dishevelled and flushed. Her hand was outstretched, desperate to stop him but hesitant to make contact.

"Rukia. What. The. Hell." He responded, painfully aware that the blood surge to his face had been accompanied by a surge in the opposite direction as well.

"I thought… you were at school." She answered slowly with the same indignant tone.

"They sent us home because of the heat. The air conditioning was down and why… why were _you_…"

"I thought no one was home!" She found her voice rising to an unintended pitch. "I didn't expect you to come bursting in and… and…"

"I only opened the door because I _heard_ you- ", his voice caught and he immediately had to cast his gaze downwards and away- "… say my name"

It was Rukia's turn to flush hot with embarrassment by the memory of her recent climax and involuntary gasp. Because she had been thinking of him, she hadn't noticed when his actual reiatsu had snuck up on her. She thought she had been quiet…

"Were… you listening?" she faltered. Ichigo's gaze stayed fixed on the floorboards and he grimaced.

"You sounded like you were in pain"

There was no use pretending it hadn't happened. Rukia had not intended to reveal this side of her self but like any other indiscretion she had committed she would accept the consequences for it.

"Did you think that I was completely innocent, Ichigo? That I didn't do stuff like this?"

He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his discomfort, to ease the burning in his cheeks.

"Of course not", he mumbled.

I am not either, he thought indignantly. He had the same thoughts and urges as any other seventeen year old. But he held them in low priority- he got enough girl-ogling talk and dating talk second hand from Mizuiro and Keigo. He had grown accustomed to such topics to the point where they became dull and uninteresting.

Guys- especially the ones who tried to beat him up- couldn't believe he had such cute girl friends and was not sleeping with any of them. The notion incensed him- he never wanted to be associated with the type of guy that had ulterior motives, who was a slave to his vices. He couldn't help but look down on misogynists, perverts and anybody who disrespected women. He simply wouldn't stand for anyone thinking of his sisters in that way.

So he kept the tightest rein of all on his physical urges, devoting his mind and body to other things. Showed an overt amount of modesty that had gotten him mocked more than a few times.

But with Rukia blatantly discussing these topics his resolve was severely weakening.

"You know that my obligations as a Soul Reaper keep me from having attachments with this world. That at times my body is not my own, and I am sworn into lifetime service with the Gotei 13."

He knew better than anyone. He had watched her back many times as duty had drawn her away. But he had buried that disappointment deep down inside, never to be revisited except in his darkest moments.

He had an extremely reactionary personality, which contributed to his bad temper. He often did not acknowledge feelings that he had until they were directly challenged. Most recently, he had felt a stab of desperate panic, when Rukia had flung herself in front of Tsukishima's blade to block an attack meant for him. Even after the worst crisis had been averted, he could still recall the feeling, sickening and nightmarish. He was only now beginning to understand what it meant.

"But I was thinking of you." She whispered. Ichigo's head snapped up, his brow furrowed with an indiscernible emotion. Her heart pounding, she stepped forward, closing the distance between them. She held his gaze steadily, watching a muscle jump in his temple.

"I have denied myself of many things. And among those has been physical desire and attraction,"

She stood before him and raised a hand tentatively to touch the front of his shirt, feeling his warmth radiating through the material.

"…And love."

She knew at once that her confession had taken effect. Ichigo's expression was slowly changing from taut restraint to a ravenous longing. As she stared into his brown eyes she could see dark pupils, dilating. Through his shirt she felt the thrum of a quickened heartbeat.

"But Rukia… what… "

For someone who could be very talkative and argumentative, he was not at all articulate.

"However, this won't be the first time I've rebelled is it?"

She grinned when she saw the familiar scowl he made whenever she had gotten the last word.

"Dammit…I swear, if you are making fun…" he growled.

She grabbed a fistful of his button-front and tugged hard before he could finish, making him stumble- it was so easy for her to catch him off guard.

She slid a hand up the nape of his neck, into his orange hair and he needed no more encouragement; His arms wrapped around her in a crushing embrace, dragged her body upwards so that her feet left the floor and his lips slammed into hers.

The kiss was frantic and clumsy, but exhilarating. They tasted each other greedily, tongues darting, mouths joining forcefully, small pants and moans escaping from their throats. Rukia's legs wound their way around Ichigo's hips and her arms around his shoulders while she gripped her fingers in his short scruff of hair, showing him the speed and pressure that she liked. He held her tight to his body, his hands seeking out places they had never felt before- her shoulder blades, her graceful spine, her rounded bottom. They kissed until their lips were swollen and aching, their suppressed desires unleashed making them insatiable.

At length they broke apart to collect themselves. Rukia's dress was scrunched above her thighs, exposing her nether regions to the bedroom and Ichigo's shirt had nearly been clawed off his back. They stared into each other's faces, vaguely shocked and lightheaded at their exuberance, but enjoying this new perspective of each other.

As Rukia allowed herself to slide down Ichigo's body to the floor she felt his erection, hard and insistent against her, noticeably tenting his uniform trousers. He gritted his teeth as she rubbed her stomach against his length and let out a gasp when she suddenly caressed him with her fingers.

"I am glad to see you are more attracted to me than you let on" she murmured, cupping his firm length appreciatively.

"How else could I react? When I saw you… like that. Any warm-blooded man would" he groaned, and Rukia smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Deftly she began unbuckling his pants, prising open the button, the zipper.

"Rukia," He exclaimed. "Aren't we moving too fast?"

"I've waited a long time, Kurosaki" She muttered. "Don't make me wait any more."

With that she yanked his trousers down and started on his shirt. He protested weakly but she slapped his hands away.

"You've seen me naked, isn't it fair that I see you?" Working 'fairness' into the situation struck a chord, and it worked on him. With a reluctant scowl Ichigo began to help with the undressing, shedding the few layers and his socks until he stood in only his underwear, utilitarian white boxer briefs.

She cocked a finger. "All the way" She said, her expression severe but her eyes dancing.

His scowl deepened. "No way. It's too embarrassing."

"What do you mean?" Her fingers traced the edge of his waistband, hooked and dragged down the elastic before he could stop her, exposing the swollen head of his cock. His hand shot out to grab her arms, the palm of one hand encircling both slender wrists.

"This?"

With a sudden flash of inspiration she bent forward, touching the tip of his cock with her lips, and then her tongue. His strangled cry and hand tightening on her wrists urging her on, she bent her knees and took him more into her mouth, bit by bit, her tongue caressing him and easing him more into her moist warmth.

His other hand seized her hair but he could not bring himself to pull- it only served to make the situation more erotic as he curled his fingers into the silken strands. He did not know who had captured who as he gripped her wrists with his hand and she gripped him with her lips, her tongue working sensuous circles around the tip of his member.

The building pressure in his balls told him he had to regain control before it was too late.

"I'm serious! Stop!" Releasing her wrists, he grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, willing the excitement to stop, his breathing sounding unusually harsh.

Rukia slid away with a low chuckle, enjoying his panicked lust, the salty taste of his pre-come on the roof of her mouth.

"Ichigo- don't you want me?" She teased. With a single deliberate action she pulled her dress up over her head and discarded it, watching his gaze rake over her body.

She took his hands and placed them on her shoulders, sliding them down purposefully until they curled automatically around her breasts. She knew her nipples were stiff against his palms as the calluses brushed against the tiny peaks. The heat of his gaze and the closeness of his reiatsu made her shiver.

"I do… I definitely do."

"Then come and get me."

They fell towards and onto the bed simultaneously, Ichigo overpowering her by landing on top, pinning her lower half as he continued exploring her breasts, testing their softness. He kissed her again deeply, taking his time. If he was nervous he didn't show it, rising to the challenge and letting his instincts take over. Typical Ichigo.

They kissed until she was arched against him, begging for more. He finally released her long enough for her to catch her breath.

"If I had known you would be like this… I would never have hesitated and wasted so much time" she panted.

"Give me some credit why don't you," he replied, his voice thick with lust. It made her nerves stand on edge.

His thumbs traveled circles around her erect nipples, occasionally teasing with his fingertips to watch her reaction. To her surprise he took a sensitive tip into his mouth, laving his tongue against it with maddening gentleness. Unable to move her legs, Rukia could only writhe and gasp, the sensation traveling straight to her groin.

She sighed and luxuriated as he kissed lower, his mouth traveling across the taut planes of her torso, the softness of her belly. Her petite stature and modest attire belied a womanly and sensuous body, he was discovering. She was slender but toned and lithely muscled. He wanted to see all the ways her supple body could flex.

As he moved lower and gripped her thighs to part them she made a gasp of protest but he ignored her, tilting her hips so that the part that she had so recently pleasured lay exposed to him, slick and ready and tempting.

Rukia threw her head back, unable to watch as his face dove between her thighs and he slowly but determinedly began to explore her with his lips and tongue.

"Damn it, Ichigo, where did you learn this?"

"If you haven't noticed, I spend a lot of time in my own head," He responded simply and intensified his efforts, making her shudder. His attentions were utterly pleasurable but she ached to be filled, a faster and harder release.

"Ichigo… I want you inside me" she pleaded, stifling her pride. His cock jumped, eager to comply but he was intoxicated with the scent of her arousal and the thrill of her sexual responses.

"I want to see how you touch yourself," he uttered between glides of his tongue, "I want to know everything there is to know about pleasuring you"

She moaned, unbearably happy at the way her fantasies had taken shape. She knew very well there would be no stopping Ichigo once he was determined to do something.

"I will show you, I swear. But I want you to fuck me now. Ichigo, please."

Taken aback by her boldness, he complied, climbing up the bed to hover over her and she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips, pulling him to her. She took in the sight of his taut physique- his defined muscles, his rippled abs- before she gripped his cock and guided it to her entrance.

"This won't be the only time, then?" He had to know. "After this… will we be together?"

She rubbed the swollen tip of his cock against her wetness, his length hot and rigid against her hand.

"After this, Ichigo- you won't be able to be rid of me"

His cock slipped inside her with no resistance, but she was so tight she might as well have been a virgin. The feeling of being gripped by her inner walls was almost overwhelming and it took all of his willpower to go slowly, needing to slide back and forth a few times to ease his entire length inside.

Rukia made an ecstatic sound, thrusting upward to meet him, lifting her knees high to open up to him further. She tightened around his delicious girth, hearing him groan and thrust in response, his skin on hers, his heat and his breath against her hair the most exciting things she had ever felt.

Once her hips started moving she couldn't stop, meeting his thrusts with ever increasing intensity until the rapturous friction pushed her over the edge. She cried out as she climaxed in waves, clinging on for dear life and shuddering beneath him as he pounded into her.

Ichigo wasn't done. He rolled onto his side and then on his back, pulling Rukia on top of him where she straddled him eagerly. He pushed inside her again and she sighed blissfully, enjoying the fulfilling sensation as her penetrated her to the hilt. Recent orgasm had left her feeling wilful and mischievous. She smiled at him- an uninhibited sultry curl of her lips that made his heart stop- and ceased moving her hips, pressing down on his pelvis so that he did the same.

"Wait- what…" he started to say, and she shushed him.

"Keep still," she commanded, and when he relaxed and his breathing slowed, she tightened her inner muscles around his cock as hard as she could. The expression on his face told her he could feel it, and it was immensely satisfying. He was harder than ever.

She played at tightening and releasing around him for as long as she could stand it. She felt as if she were melting, drawing him deeper into herself with each squeeze. Her desire began to mount once more as her awareness became focused entirely on where they were joined.

Ever so slowly she began to move against him, making him slide within her. For several agonizing moments Ichigo tried to remain still, but after concentrating so intently on the subtle contact, the suddenly increased sensations threatened to make him explode.

She was flushed and panting again, rocking her hips with reckless abandon so he decided to abandon control also. Gripping her hips, he thrust her back and forth onto his cock, the pleasure mounting, her moans increasing in pitch and intensity.

Her body stiffened and he was rewarded with a sharp, ardent cry.

"Ichigo!"

It _did_ sound like she was in pain, but he could recognize the difference now. Rukia was too highly in control of herself to cry and yell over pain. But this was something that could make her lose control of her voice, and it sent him over the edge.

He climaxed, but it wasn't like the short, calming releases he could give himself. The sensation exploded throughout his body, to the top of his brain and to the tips of his fingers and toes. Distantly, he could hear the pleased moans she made as he spent himself inside her but his eyes were shut tight, his nerves overloaded with stimuli and he was not even aware of the bestial groans he emitted as he arched and tensed and spasmed furiously.

Coming down from the orgasm felt like returning to consciousness. Ichigo knew that feeling well, though he had never awoken to such deep-seated satisfaction and calm as he felt seeping into his bones now. Awareness began to trickle back into Ichigo's brain, returning him to his surroundings.

Rukia was perched on top of him, looking radiant, sensuous, perfect. Her face was brightly flushed but looked peaceful.

Her skin was slick and shining, damp tendrils of hair clung to her forehead. He knew he must have looked the same way- the sheets were clinging and damp beneath him.

He was able to follow the progress of a bead of perspiration as it slid down her neck, between her breasts and down to her navel. She wiped away more errant drops that deigned to follow.

"Oh God! It's so hot"

Silently, Ichigo agreed.

Thanks goodness for the heat.

She collapsed next to him then, her body nestling into him and his large form curling around her automatically. They clung to each other silently, their breath and pulses gradually slowing.

In that small moment, the two of them could only feel contentment and peace. Nothing had felt so natural, their arms about each other and their bodies fitting together.

Eventually, Ichigo spoke.

"It's not going to be a normal relationship with you, is it?"

"You are alive, and yet you are also a Shinigami. There is nothing normal about you either"

"Thanks a lot." Ichigo was thinking of Ginjo.

"Idiot, that's not what I meant" she sighed, but there was no heat in the insult. It was almost a nickname.

"I know what we're up against." She said quietly. "I would never have done this if I didn't want and accept everything that was to follow."

"When you were gone… it was terrible. I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

Rukia's hold tightened on his body. When she spoke, her voice was thick.

"Don't make me tell you again. No matter how long I am gone, I will always return. I will always come back to you."

The significance of the promise resounded deeply between them.

It wasn't about possessiveness or making idle romantic gestures. It was a promise for bridging the worlds of life and death. It was acknowledging that their bond could never be broken. It was their faith, trust and their protection.

Ichigo felt that at last his destiny had collided with him.

Once again, she was the catalyst in gaining him a whole new sense of awareness. Some things would never change.

"I will be there for you." He answered.

"I'll be waiting."

He had to turn his head to hide his pleased smile. She saw it anyway and drew his face back to hers for a kiss.

Dr. Isshin Kurosaki opened the side entrance to his home, intending to grab lunch before returning to the clinic. He heard the shower running upstairs and was just about to call out when he recognized the spiritual presences of two entities. One of them was his son, but the other one was familiar as well. And they were close. Very, very close.

He decided he would go out for lunch today.

He glanced at the giant poster of Masaki in the landing and gave it a smile and a wink before quietly shutting the door and spinning away, chuckling to himself.

"I told you so, Masaki. I just knew it. My, my Rukia. My third daughter indeed."

* * *

**Next chapter preview**: Meeting. Ichigo is summoned to Soul Society for kido lessons. The initiative was ordered by none other than Thirteenth Company.

A/N: If this is your first time reading this story, it is the best version that I have managed to write so far. Yes, I do revisions on existing chapters based on feedback (but mostly by my own whim) Thank you for reading and welcome to my head canon, LOL


	2. Meeting

A/N: I had to describe/make up a TON of Bleach universe stuff in this chapter and thus have spent a huge amount of time on the Bleach wiki. ( .com) Hopefully my theories are not too irrational and do not distract from the enjoyment of the story.

Let's face it- there is a _lot_ that is not explained in canon.

This would be a good time to make the disclaimer that this story is a work of fanfiction and all characters and concepts were not created by and do not belong to me. No money is being made so what's the point?

Clothing terms used:

_Hakama_: Japanese traditional clothing; a divided or undivided skirt resembling a wide pair of trousers, pleated at the front and back and secured at the waist with ties.

_Fundoshi_: Traditional Japanese undergarment for men/ loincloth, made from a length of cotton and tied around the lower half, usually twisted to make a thong effect at the back.

* * *

"**Meeting"**

The phenomenon of a senkaimon opening was difficult to describe in words. For those with excellent reiryoku detection senses, it could be felt before it could be seen. Its appearance as a sliding shoji door was purely metaphorical- in practice it was more like a zipper- temporarily parting open the barrier between dimensions and defying all physical laws of the human world.

Its presence was apparent but so subtle, sharp and precise that it was like experiencing the highest frequency sound imaginable or feeling the atmosphere sliced with the sharpest blade in existence.

Ichigo welcomed the feeling. The excitement that surged in the pit of his stomach beat out the unexpectedness of it- a rip in dimensions occurring on his street as he walked home from school.

He turned expectantly at the first sign of the Hell butterfly- an ethereal, pitch-black creature that somehow _glowed_- that heralded the arrival of a senkaimon and exclaimed excitedly when he saw a smallish figure materialize in the blindingly white light of the doorway.

"Rukia!"

The figure wore shinigami robes. It even had straight, chin-length hair. But the person that stepped out of the senkaimon was not Rukia. It was a wiry, anxious looking young man that bowed sheepishly in acknowledgement, giving Ichigo a second to recover from his disappointment.

"Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami I presume, sir!"

Ichigo pulled a face at the formality but noticed the badge on the shinigami's shoulder. Thirteenth Division.

"Yeah, that's me"

"I am Tsumura Kyosuke of Thirteenth Division. I've come with a summons from the Gotei 13 under the direction of Captain Ukitake."

An unseated squad member. A messenger. It couldn't be something to panic about, could it?

"What's it about?"

The young shinigami looked embarrassed.

"They didn't give me any information regarding the purpose. Just that you are desired for a meeting with Captain Ukitake. If you are available, that is" he added hastily.

Ichigo glanced at his watch. Dinner at home was in an hour and Yuzu would get grumpy if he was late again. It was awfully sudden, but they had gone to all the trouble.

"Okay, hang on. Just let me ditch my body."

Ichigo had to give credit to whatever research division instruments Soul Society had monitoring him. The senkaimon had been deployed steps away from his home and it took mere minutes to switch places with Kon and follow Tsumura into Soul Society. He was delivered directly into the heart of the Seireitai and he followed the shinigami a short distance to what he presumed was Captain Ukitake's office.

Tsumura knelt formally at the doorway and announced their arrival. Ukitake's voice floated through the closed door, sounding surprised.

"Oh- wonderful. You were able to get a hold of him right away? We weren't quite expecting… but it's a good thing of course. Please enter, Ichigo"

Ichigo swept in with a drawled "Okay- thanks for having me," leaving the unseated adjutant to scurry away, marvelling at the familiarity the Substitute Shinigami had with both his captain- and lieutenant captain!- to address them so casually.

Juushiro Ukitake's office was homey and clean. Ichigo suspected the adjutants worked hard to keep it peaceful and uncluttered, but though Ukitake was seated comfortably at a low table with a pot of tea, the surface was crammed with paperwork which seemed to be a recurring plague for Division captains.

"Please have a seat. Excuse the mess. Would you like some tea?"

Ichigo declined politely, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He hadn't had time to imagine what on earth he had been summoned for but a certain _encounter_ he had had with Rukia three weeks past made him realize that he was sitting in her captain's office. For apparently classified purposes.

Ichigo couldn't believe that the frail and kind-looking man who was currently smiling faintly at him would enforce dire consequences for having a liaison with an assistant captain- ok, _his_ assistant captain- but he was a captain of the Gotei 13 after all…

"Ah- I realize that this is all very sudden. Perhaps the purpose for this meeting would be better explained by someone else. Since Tsumura succeeded in contacting you, the next person he was instructed to notify is…"

"Captain Ukitake!" A familiar voice called at the door.

"Please come in. He's already here."

Rukia stepped inside and bowed respectfully but swiftly. Members of the Thirteenth Division didn't waste too much time on formalities with the captain as it tired him out. Tsumura was still a pretty new recruit.

She calmly plopped down a good four feet away from Ichigo and barely spared him a look but he couldn't stop staring at her.

The last time he had seen her she had thrown a lovely glance and small smile over her shoulder as she rushed away to catch the next senkaimon back to Soul Society. This was after she had retrieved her phone reluctantly when it beeped and stared at it for several minutes, whispered "Time's up," and then descended on him with fierce kisses, embracing him until they were breathless, passionately murmuring "I love you," and "I'll see you again."

This was after the nearly hour long cold shower they had taken after their first tryst. It had turned into a very brief but intense second tryst.

Just like that, and she had gone. Leaving him to contemplate the sudden emptiness of his bedroom and the odd, stark reality of the soiled sheets they had made.

Now she was looking composed but slightly worn out. She was tidily dressed but her hair was rumpled above one ear as if she had been propping up her head. Her right sleeve was shiny at the wrist and elbow, and spattered with a tiny bit of ink.

"If you please, Kuchiki," Ukitake continued, suppressing a small cough. "Fill Kurosaki in on the recent initiative we've succeeded in putting through in regards to his Substitute Shinigami status."

Ichigo's eyes bored into Rukia's face, anticipating the worst.

"Kido lessons" she said firmly. The announcement hung in the air for several seconds before he fully comprehended.

"_What_?"

"As a shinigami- even a substitute- you should be required to have a basic understanding and command of all shinigami abilities. So far you have highly advanced abilities in zanjutsu and even shunpo- but you cannot do a lick of kido. Thus, in agreement with the Captain-Commander, we have made kido lessons and training available to you."

"We have only just recently succeeded in making this opportunity open to Substitute Shinigami" Ukitake said quietly.

"You are a special case, after all" Rukia quipped.

Ichigo had to raise his eyebrows at her for that. _Are you calling me 'special?'_

A minute passed before Ichigo realized that they were waiting for his reaction.

To be honest, his first thought had been, 'Aw man- not more classes'. Preparing for college entrance exams and having a part-time job were kicking his ass already. But with the right scheduling he could squeeze it into his weekends. His reiatsu would take a beating. But it meant more opportunities to be in Soul Society and hopefully, spend time with Rukia by default.

Ukitake chose that moment to say,

"I should mention the instructor will be someone you are familiar with. My excellent vice captain has been nominated for this position. Kuchiki is highly proficient at kido, as you are well aware. And she has graciously agreed to take on the extra responsibility."

Ichigo only had to pretend he was thinking it over.

"Alright. It makes sense to me."

The next half hour was occupied with Ichigo reading over the lessons and training schedule and signing agreements and scary-sounding waivers. Ukitake looked ready to doze off.

"Captain Ukitake. We can finish this in my office if you like." Rukia said quietly.

Ukitake shook himself and gave them a wane smile.

"So sorry to trouble you Kuchiki. It's your project, I entrust it to you completely."

Rukia gathered up all the forms and- Ichigo noticed- a great deal of the paperwork the captain had been working on as well.

"I'll help with those," he said brusquely, holding out his arms.

"No, no- let the adjutants get them…" Ichigo spied Thirteenth company's 3rd seats hovering near the door.

"Hey- it's no problem. Give them here."

She loaded up his arms with papers, but was still not quite meeting his eyes.

As they left the office, Kiyone and Sentaro politely bid them a fond greeting and then proceeded to have a silent but furious slap-fight over who would assist the captain.

They treaded the long hallway to the other side of the building in silence, Ichigo's mind simmering with anxiety. Rukia had acted reserved and business-like throughout the entire meeting. It looked like her past three weeks had been busier than his own. He had kept busy to distract himself from missing her, satisfied himself with the very happy memories they had made. He hadn't heard a word from her. And with her acting like this… his mind began to play tricks on him, thinking he had imagined the entire intimate experience they had.

They reached the assistant captain's office, which looked more like a conference room. The long table was covered in paperwork loaded into monstrous piles and boasted multiple pens and ink wells. There were several deep-seated, high-backed chairs scattered around the table- the kind Ichigo might see in a public library- lending the impression of a high-traffic, frequently inhabited work room.

Rukia patted a spot on the table where Ichigo carefully placed the load of papers in his arms. As he straightened and dusted his sleeves, he suddenly felt all 85 pounds of tiny female shinigami slam into his waist, knocking him to the floor and then leaping on top of him. His vision was suddenly blotted out by Rukia's face and she gripped his ears, kissing him hard.

He had never been so happy to be on the receiving end of one of her violent attacks.

It was the same- her weight, her smell, the taste of her mouth. Her body was taut, warm and perfectly moulded to his embrace. Her hair formed a curtain around their faces and tickled his forehead.

She broke the kiss and drew back, giving him a long, proper stare with those captivating violet eyes before she hopped up, crossed the room and quickly shut and locked the door after a surreptitious glance down the hallway.

"Three weeks" She said breathlessly as she whirled around. "Three weeks of 10-hour days, working non-stop. I can't believe how long it took. There were so many training permits to get approved and so many appeals to write and so many meetings I had to sit through…"

Ichigo had climbed to his feet, barely registering her agitation. It was all wonderful and familiar and best of all- happening to him right now- being alone in a room with Rukia Kuchiki. He savoured the sound of her voice, even if she was ranting her head off.

"It's all because of you, you _fool_- all because this has never been done before in the history of Soul Society. I had to rearrange my entire _year's_ schedule to take on teaching on top of my regular duties. I'm not going to get a day off for months. And I _still _have to worry about training your sorry ass and writing regular progress reports. Like. I. Need. More. Paperwork." She punctuated this statement with jabs to his chest as he approached her.

He put out his hands to frame her face, his fingers brushed her delicate jawline, pushed aside the lock of hair that always hung on her forehead. He gently lifted her chin and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"If you can achieve bankai in three days you had better do damn well in my kido classes."

"Thank you, Rukia"

It was the right thing to say. She expelled the last vestiges of her frustration with a long sigh and closed her eyes, letting him cover her mouth with a kiss, a deep, hungry caress that countered the loneliness, doubt and anxiety of the past 21 days.

Still, her tirade had made him a little apprehensive. Hugging her tightly, he nervously glanced at the oppressive mound of papers looming on the tabletop.

Rukia noticed. "It's not as bad as it looks. Thirteenth company is really cooperative- everyone takes turns helping with the overflow when the captain is ill." She sighed, staring at the new work she had acquired with tired resignation.

"I'm sorry you'll have to do extra work for my sake."

"Oh, no" She waved a hand idly, the other hand preoccupied with tracing the neckline of his shihakusho. "Just continue to be thankful. I liked that."

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess in here you're the boss and commander of everything?"

She gave a small groan. "Most of the time it can be exhausting being around so many people. But yeah, I guess you could say it's my office so I'm in charge."

Ichigo hadn't failed to notice that Rukia's hands hadn't stopped stroking his chest since they were laid on him. She compulsively smoothed his uniform over the planes of his torso even as she glared thoughtfully at the paperwork.

"That said, this room should be off limits to anybody outside Thirteenth Company." She smirked.

"I'm just a substitute," Ichigo countered. "I'm not affiliated with anybody. Anything that happens in here may as well not have happened."

"Is that what you think?" Rukia slid a hand underneath the edge of his robe, contemplating the bare patch of chest at her eye level.

"How long do we have?"

"We have a senkaimon opening in your area in about 2 hours. It was going to be the original meeting time. You really didn't have to come so quickly."

"Dammit," he muttered. "Kon is going to get my dinner."

Rukia commiserated by tugging open his robe with a small smile, her hands sliding over his smooth skin. She placed her cheek against his bare stomach, felt him plucking her kimono loose from the trappings of her hakama.

It was the first time she had been this close to him in shinigami form. He smelled different somehow. More potent pheromones, perhaps, unobstructed by a human body. His reiatsu was also stronger and more enticing. It drew her like a magnet.

The shinigami robes, unlike the thin material coverings of human clothing were substantial and draped elegantly on Ichigo's muscular body. The tattoo-like markings he had recently acquired on his shinigami body seemed potent and resonant with power.

When she trailed her fingers along the edges of the stark black X on his chest her hands felt electrified, subtly tingling like she was about to cast a kido spell.

Ichigo freed enough material of Rukia's robe to drag the stiffened collar downwards, exposing her neck and slender shoulders. Rukia slowly walked him backwards to the nearest chair where he sat abruptly, pulling her to him and planting kisses onto her exposed skin.

She stood between his knees, arms trailing loosely along his sides, allowing Ichigo to hastily undo the ties of her hakama, his brow furrowed in concentration. It wasn't that she didn't want to reciprocate but the room was too public, too cluttered to let both of their passions run wild. Their combined enthusiasm would probably flip the table.

The voluminous pleated trousers fell open and slipped softly to floor, leaving Rukia clad in only her robe and undergarment. Ichigo slid his hands up her torso, reverently parting the clothing and revealing a smooth expanse of creamy skin, soft curves and pert breasts each accented with a dark nipple.

Ichigo wore an utterly beguiling expression as his eyes roamed over her body. His gaze was unfocused as if mesmerized and his lips were slightly parted but as she watched, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into the barest hint of a smile.

Oh, that look was just too much.

His hands cupped her breasts roughly and he pushed his face into the cleavage, kissing the tender skin there. She stroked her fingers through his soft hair as he nuzzled her chest, curling the digits to rake against his scalp and muss the tousled orange hair further.

With so much naked flesh in front of him and Rukia making pleasant and encouraging noises, Ichigo didn't know where to touch her first. His hands trailed down her ribs, encircling her tiny waist. His outstretched fingers nearly touched on either sides of her body. Wandering lower, he encountered something he didn't expect below the small of her back.

"… What are you wearing?" he asked incredulously, pulling back to glance at the undergarment she had been hiding underneath her hakama.

"What do you mean? Underwear?" She jutted out one hip, glancing down at the tiny garment she wore on her lower half. It was nothing more than a triangle of fabric secured to her hips with elasticised lace. A string thong, to be precise.

"That… is from the human world"

"It's interesting… it was so much like a _fundoshi_ that I had to give it a try."

"That is _not_ a man's undergarment!" Ichigo replied with dismay.

"What's with that look? I got accustomed to wearing such things after my time in the human world. The usual way to go is to wear nothing at all."

Great. Now Ichigo had thoughts of what Rukia wore underneath her shinigami uniform to occupy his already hyperactive imagination.

"It allows for freedom of movement just as well, though Eleventh Division swears by the garmentless route. I believe the term for it in the human world is…"

"Please don't say it," Ichigo interjected.

"…freeballing"

"Errghhh"

Ichigo would never admit it to her, but he found Rukia's understanding of the human world downright adorable. He used to be mortified, but grew to accept it as one of her eccentricities. She had been like a time traveler, fascinated by modern culture and surprisingly adaptable, but still somewhat clueless at times. As she had spent so much time and drawing explaining Hollow lore to him, he felt obliged to define the more modern aspects of the human world for her.

He supposed there could be worse things than wearing a potentially racy piece of underwear.

He only hoped she hadn't gotten it at the Urahara Shoten.

Rukia continued her explanation.

"It's not uncommon for shinigami to bring back useful items from the human world, especially if they're not manufactured here. We just send in an acquisition request to have them converted into reishi. I hear Matsumoto maxes out her quota constantly."

Like international customs at an airport Ichigo thought, mentally shaking his head. There really was little difference between humans and shinigami after all.

"And I have trouble finding things that fit my tiny behind," Rukia remarked offhandedly.

"I like your tiny behind" Ichigo commented.

Her eyes grew wide and he knew she was gearing up for a scolding or accusatory remark but he added,

"But I like everything about you. You're beautiful, after all."

It was the first time he had said it. He marvelled that someone who was normally so unconcerned about her appearance could blush as she did.

She looked surprisingly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the first time she had been told outright. He felt that he had to elaborate.

"Not just your body. Your face. The color of your eyes. The way that you fight. Your voice."

"You're softheaded." She muttered.

"Yeah, that voice" he joked, and had to pull her close because she looked so vulnerable. He kissed her until her skin warmed and she began to lean into his touches again, desire quickly stoked after such a long period of anticipation.

She flexed her shoulders, letting her robes fall to the floor to join her hakama, and inched forward, lifting her legs onto his thighs to straddle his lap. Ichigo swallowed, his throat working audibly.

"If you're all through with the flattery… perhaps I can help you with this-"

Her fingertips slid down to brush his crotch but he gently stopped her, a major concern still plaguing him.

"Well—I was thinking we could just… make out?"

The rigid organ between his legs betrayed him.

"Really?" The disappointment was evident in her voice.

He groaned in frustration.

"Look, it was lucky that I didn't knock you up the first time. And I don't have any prevention on me" He couldn't help being pragmatic- he was a doctor's kid, after all. And the number of 'manly talks' given by Isshin only compounded the reflex- convinced as his father was that he was some kind of ladykiller.

Rukia looked mystified. "Ichigo, I was in my gigai at the time. It wasn't physically possible."

"…Oh. But- this time…"

She seemed thoughtful. "Even so, chance of conception between souls is extraordinarily rare. It's not something that happens randomly. Two extremely high-powered souls have to combine their energies to actively create and nurture a new life. It requires a tremendous amount of energy and also subjects oneself to equal amounts of vulnerability. It can weaken or deteriorate one or both souls."

Rukia's mouth pursed and her eyes were troubled. Ichigo realised that he had stumbled on something confidential.

"At least… I think that is what happened with my sister, Hisana."

Byakuya's late wife. If they had been trying to have a baby…

Ichigo was silent. In some way, he thought he could understand the noble families of the Seireitai a little better.

"Well- I'll never know for sure," Rukia finished.

For now, the man that she loved was in her arms and their time together was limited.

"I'm not making that choice right now and I won't ever force you to do it either"

Ichigo didn't know how to feel. He was still too young.

Maybe after a hundred years of catching up he could consider asking such a thing of Rukia Kuchiki.

She pulled close to him then, her breasts crushing against his bare chest and her arms wrapping about his neck, cheek nuzzling against his.

"Ichigo…" she breathed against his ear, her voice low and captivating. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear, parted to trace her tongue along the outer rim and her teeth grazed the soft lobe.

Ichigo's hands slid along her back, feeling the muscles ripple underneath the supple skin, and heat pooled uncontrollably in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach as he palmed the crevice of her rounded bottom, the tender cheeks pert and defined by that inexplicably sexy underwear.

In a skin mag it would look cheap and over the top, almost manipulative. On Rukia with her casual attitude and her innocent misunderstanding it was positively wicked.

"Rukia… you don't know what you do to me," he groaned, his control slipping fast, his mind threatening to be consumed with desire.

"Yes I do," she whispered back. He did the same things to her.

They moved in unison, all sense of preamble gone and their actions entirely devoted to pursuing each others' pleasure.

She shifted on his lap, seating herself against the hardening length at his groin. He reached underneath her, his hand cupping her bottom and fingers finding the damp area that was spreading in her underwear. He probed the hot, moist spot and she bucked against him, her legs locking tightly around him, his cock trapped in between their bodies.

He tipped her back so that he could lavish attention on her tantalizing nipples, his lips stroking and sucking them to rosy peaks. Her hands worked steadily at the ties of his hakama, expertly loosening the knots she knew from dressing her own uniform hundreds of times. When she reached into the hindering garment and closed her hand around his rigid shaft he could barely suppress a groan.

Her fingers were nimble and her hands small but deft, dancing strokes and touches so subtle but intuitive it drove him to distraction. He could only shut his eyes and breathe heavily, stilled into concentration as her hands slid lovingly along his velvety shaft.

Despite the love and attention he gave her body, he still seemed vaguely ashamed of his own sexual responses.

Rukia wanted to change that. His harsh judgement of himself and his feelings of inadequacy and selflessness really had to be left behind, especially being here with her, where they understood each other.

She dismounted him momentarily to remove the final sodden garment that separated her from complete nakedness then hopped back on to his semi-clothed body, too impatient to strip him down more.

If Ichigo had been told or had somehow foreseen that he would be having a sexual tryst within the Thirteenth Division's barracks- in a Vice Captain's office of all places- he wouldn't have believed it for a second. Now it seemed that he was losing his innocence fast. It was all because of the naked female shinigami in his lap, a tiny hellion that had mercilessly cast a binding spell on him and drawn on his face at their first meeting.

Who else could grind down his stoic image and force him to admit his weaknesses, draw out his desires and propel him forward to face them all head on?

He felt utterly surrounded by Rukia, like his entire awareness was focused on her presence. He was locked into his seated position underneath her and could only lie back as she planted her forearms firmly on his shoulders and lowered her body onto him, impaling herself slowly.

Inch by inch, he drowned in the sensation. Her face contorted in pleasure and her arms tightened around his neck.

He slid his arms underneath her knees to give her leverage, hands clasping at the small of her back to hold her firmly against him as she eased herself back and forth.

The feeling of being embraced so tightly while joined was incredibly intimate. She undulated her hips in a sensuous motion and rhythm that set his nerves on fire. The movements were minute but electrifying.

His pelvis grinded against her clit and she muffled her cries into his shoulder, teeth digging into the flesh at each jolt of pleasure. Her passage suddenly grew more hot and slick, driving him further into her welcoming depths.

He had never known that he could feel so alive, experiencing bliss in the same way and in equal measure as he had felt agony. It overwhelmed his senses, it was alarmingly addictive. Like his reiatsu, he found it difficult to suppress once he had acknowledged its existence. It was a feeling that was going to burrow into his mind, govern his heart, latch onto his soul and never let go.

It was this feeling- Ichigo thought- that had the power to destroy him.

And as he sped towards release, thoughts obliterated by ecstasy and his pounding heartbeat roaring in his ears, he felt that it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

He climaxed with such a start that the chair slid noisily across the floor, bumping into the table and sending a small pile of papers sliding.

As his hips jerked, expelling the last involuntary contractions of orgasm he heard, too late, the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside and the chatter of voices coming nearer.

"What was that?" A male voice asked just outside the door. The handle was jiggled, rattling the lock.

"Hello? Is there someone in the office?" Two sets of hands hammered on the door.

Ichigo froze in absolute trepidation, his fingertips digging into Rukia's thighs.

Rukia simply raised her voice and answered back, her tone laced with annoyance.

"It's after hours, gentlemen. Please go back to your barracks and let me finish my work in peace."

They heard the adjutants exclaim with surprise. They stammered repeated apologies to Vice Captain Kuchiki and their voices and footsteps receded quickly.

Ichigo finally resumed breathing. He suddenly felt extremely self-conscious with a naked female Vice Captain on his lap and his softening cock still inside her.

She only gave him a coy, satisfied smile.

He sighed. "You've actually become a pretty good actress. I can see that."  
"What do you mean? I've always been good," she replied indignantly.

Still, the close call had unnerved them both. With the ticking clock brought back to their attention, Rukia pulled away regretfully.

She slid off his lap and casually began to collect her clothing. As she shrugged on her shihakusho robe, he was sorry to see her luscious nude body go, covered up and tucked away back into her uniform. After a second of contemplation, she decided to forgo the thong and tucked it into the sleeve of her robe. Ichigo hoped she wouldn't forget it there.

He struggled with the ties of his hakama for several minutes before she took over, exasperated.

"How on earth can you not know how to do this?"

"Give me a break- I don't wear this old fashioned stuff all the time."

He pulled on his robe and she surveyed him critically, tugging the clothing this way and that until he was dressed to her satisfaction. She looked a little sad, a solemn expression darkening her features.

"I hope you don't mind… this sneaking around," she faltered.

He rolled his eyes. "You lived in my closet in secret for months and you're worried about sneaking around?"

"I'm just saying- that the way I have to act… it isn't how I feel"

"I know that, dummy"

But it was good to hear.

She stood on tiptoes as he simultaneously bent to kiss her. It was soft and chaste, but they stayed that way for several minutes, savouring the feeling of their mouths pressed against each other.

When Rukia pulled away she was smiling, and his heart never failed to skip a beat as it lit up her entire face.

"I'll see you again soon. This time, I mean it."

Injuries sustained on a soul manifest themselves on the human body after the soul returns. The love bite on Ichigo's shoulder lasted for a week.

* * *

Thank you so much for your reviews!

Next chapter preview:

Lessons. Introspection, sneaking around and more omigod more sex. And kido lessons, I suppose. Will Ichigo actually learn anything?


	3. Lessons

"**Lessons"**

Ichigo received a package from Soul Society via the Urahara Shoten containing a special pager. Each summons sent to the device provided the time of the next lesson and senkaimon location. He was given 12 hours notice so that he could plan ahead, but there was no way to respond. He just had to be there.

Whether by luck or by Rukia's influence, scheduling had gone smoothly so far.

Generous training facilities had been approved for the substitute shinigami, and they were granted access to one of the Kido Corps training halls. The walls of each cavernous room were layered with spells, recast each day to dampen, absorb and contain spell damage.

Very necessary in Ichigo's case- Rukia thought- as she had drawn out a very reluctant retelling of his troubles in filling a spirit core with his energy at Kukaku Shiba's.

She was pleased to see him emulate her off-handed demeanour when they were in public, as if nothing had changed between them. The long time they had spent acting out a platonic relationship helped the interaction come easily.

That fact that kido was something that Ichigo found exceptionally difficult helped him concentrate on the lessons aspect as well. There was no equivalent comparison in the human world- it was pure, incomprehensible magic- and it was driving him crazy.

The only comfort was that it was Rukia teaching him. Thinking about having to learn from one of the secretively masked, expressionless members of the Kido Corps made his skin crawl. Rukia's impassioned demands, merciless training drills and regularly dispensed insults only made him want to try harder.

After a few sessions, Rukia was simultaneously disappointed and relieved to discover that Ichigo was simply ordinary at manipulating kido. Although he remembered the chants well enough, he sometimes forgot which spell they belonged to.

His spiritual pressure ranged from just barely maintaining the weakest incarnation of a spell to exploding in his face or filling the specially insulated room with so much reiatsu that it made her teeth chatter.

The more disastrous extremes were getting fewer and farther between, though he still had a long way to go in terms of using kido successfully in any tactical scenario.

"Take a break!" Rukia exclaimed as a rebounding Hado spell had flattened them both for the third time. She had thought with Ichigo's style of fighting the destructive spells would be more useful than binding spells. The nature of his Getsuga Tenshou attack led her to believe that he would be capable of directing his reiatsu into a similar spell, but she wasn't sure if he was having trouble channelling it without a zanpakuto or if he was still inconsistent in controlling his energy levels.

As she contemplated, the quiet introspection calming her frazzled nerves, she felt him approach her and unexpectedly wrap her into an embrace from behind.

"I said to take a break," she reminded him. "You've done a lot of drills today; your reiatsu needs to recover."

"You know I don't need to recover from using only this much reiatsu" he murmured. His hands were hot; she could feel his touch through the layers of her shihakusho.

Perhaps that was the answer to her conundrum- his reiatsu levels far surpassed that of a beginner level student but she was still treating him like one. If he managed to pull a spell off properly it would be deadly. In time she might not be able to continue training him.

She pulled at his arms gently to ease away from the confining embrace but he moved closer with his body instead, pressing against her back, turning the affectionate gesture into something more seductive.

"What are you doing?" She muttered, trying not to sigh as his hands moved to caress her shoulders, thumbs digging into the tense muscles between her shoulder blades.

"Taking a break," he answered innocently though his touch was insistent, long fingers stroking the thin skin at her neck, moving lower to trail along her delicate collarbones.

A part of her mind protested weakly but she did nothing to move away. Twisting her body slightly from side to side only drew her into his caresses, giving his hands access to more places on her body. When his hand slid inside her robe to cup a bare breast she let out a surprised moan, hearing his breath catch in response.

For some reason, her physical need only manifested when she was around Ichigo. Her senses were heightened, minute touches and brushes of contact were felt more acutely, sometimes she even felt ravenous though she ate little and rarely in her day to day life in Soul Society.

She had died in the human world as an infant and had grown up in Soul Society. She had been a shinigami first and a human second.

It was no secret that she was therefore deeply fascinated with the trappings of humanity. Compared to Soul Society, the lives were transient, fragile and short, which made living all the more intense.

She felt as if she were experiencing this firsthand. Fulfilling her spiritual body's needs was one thing, having enough of an urge to act on them spontaneously was another. She usually needed to be pushed past a seminal breaking point before needing to indulge something such as physical desire.

When she was with Ichigo, if felt like she was always at the threshold.

His fingers closed and gently squeezed the tender peaks of her nipples, igniting her nerves, a familiar heat flooding her loins. He dragged his fingertips over the tips until they were firm and erect while she lay against him submissively, the teasing sensations making her knees weak. She clenched her thighs together to ease the throbbing between her legs.

He only had to lower himself slowly to the ground to pull her compliant body onto his folded lap, nuzzling the crook of her shoulder so that he could murmur into her ear,

"Rukia…"

"Mmhmm?" she replied faintly, luxuriating at his touch.

"Do you remember what you promised… the first time we did this?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and she swore under her breath.

"Shit- you're not thinking of collecting on that now, are you?"

He answered with a sigh, his hands roaming over her sensuously, more insistently.

"It's all I've been able to think about." He groaned.

The notion piqued a fervent intrigue in Rukia despite her shock. Her pulse fluttered, her cheeks grew hot, her stomach clenched with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. Her conflicting thoughts were overridden by temptation and Ichigo's fevered enthusiasm.

Gradually she relaxed into his embrace again, reluctantly allowing him undo her waistband, to loosen her robe.

"This is _not_ an appropriate learning environment." She informed him.

"This is exactly what I want to be learning."

She watched him undress her slowly, laying her bare and entirely exposed to him. She folded her arms across herself, suddenly shy, but he kissed her heatedly, driven by fevered anticipation.

Her hands crept downward, slowly, hesitantly, sliding between her legs where his hand joined her. His fingers rested gently on top of hers, feeling her movements as she stroked herself, creating a slow build of pleasure, stoking the fire of her arousal until it burned bright and intense.

She panted against his mouth, she tensed, she writhed. She became lost in the bliss of her own manipulations, no longer nervous of Ichigo's avid scrutiny. As her movements became quicker and more concentrated, she felt his fingers lace through hers, lending the strength of his hand to hasten her impending climax.

His fingers were larger and stronger, imparting more powerful sensations. Though she rode her climax to an exultant peak, he continued to pleasure her, bringing her back to nerve-shattering peaks when she would normally stop. He was a quick study in adapting to the task, deep in concentration as he varied the strokes, the speed and pressure.

She cried and shuddered, the involuntary contractions wracking her until she thought she could take no more. Her gasps and moans issued forth so rapidly that they sounded like sobs. He held her captive, fingers working against her, inside her, steadfast in the determination to prolong her ecstasy.

She finally ceased convulsing, gripping his wrists with a whimpered plea to force his hands into stillness. Even with his hand lying motionless against her sex he could feel her twitch, muscles jumping minutely with the aftershocks. She groaned with satisfaction and disbelief and his fingers came away drenched.

Rukia was floating in a haze of bliss. She felt restless, keen and sensual. She pulled herself on top of Ichigo, grinding herself against him, his erection pressing into her thigh hard enough to bruise.

"Dammit, Ichigo." She breathed. "I would do anything for you right now. Anything."

He only took a second of thought to respond. "I want you to cast a binding spell on me."

For a second time, he had caught her completely by surprise. Her mouth dropped open and she gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded, as casually as if he had suggested going to dinner.

"Ichigo… kido is not to be used in _that_ way! I told you in our very first session- kido spells of any level inflict enough damage to be considered a very offensive manoeuvre. It should only be used with the intent to attack."

"Didn't stop you from using it on me the first time we met."

Her eyes narrowed. "I was _very_ annoyed with you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He was still aroused; the heat of his gaze still excited her.

"You said anything," he teased.

She pulled away from him, her face an impartial mask. She rose to her feet and stalked away a few steps, turning her back. Concerned, Ichigo sat upright.

"…Rukia?"

Without warning, she made a sweeping gesture with her arm, index and third finger extended towards him.

"_Sai!_"

The close range made the spell hit him like a sledgehammer, wrenching his arms violently behind him and toppling him back onto the floor. He blinked up at his sudden view of the ceiling, flexing his hands and shoulders experimentally.

He could sense the level of reiatsu in the spell now, the command woven with her power compelling the binding effect. When he struggled against it, the spell sensed the resistance and bound him tighter, using his own force against him.

"What do you think?" Rukia asked haughtily, crouching over his prone body.

"Not bad," he replied. "It's much stronger than I remember."

"I was really trying this time." She analysed her handiwork, circling him critically.

"You broke out of this spell before; you might still be able to do it."

"Only if I wanted to."

He didn't want so much to be bound as to see what Rukia would to do to him.

Seeing him like this was beginning to appeal to her more and more. She knelt over him, smirking at the compliant and expectant look on his face. With cheerful nonchalance, she spun around to face his feet and sat demurely on his chest.

Ichigo grunted. Even with her slight weight, the pressure on his ribcage made it even harder to move. However, it was not unpleasant enough to distract from the fact that she was still naked, and she was steadily working at untying his hakama just out of his line of sight.

He felt the clothing being stripped away, the various coverings withdrawn and parted, his heart throbbing with anticipation.

His surprised gasp came out more as a wheeze when she wrapped her fingers around his member, stroking him softly as he writhed and arched as much as the spell would allow him. His body felt tight, hyper extended, a fine sweat beginning to build on his skin.

He had thwarted her at her first attempt of this act; she felt that he should suffer just a little bit. She gave him a brief glance over her shoulder, taking in his feverish arousal, his position of helpless submission, before tipping forward and her employing her mouth to join her hands on his cock.

His astonished cry was gratifying in itself, but she also relished the involuntary twitches of his hips as she glided her tongue back and forth, the muscles of his abs clenching taut between her legs. He had an absolutely salacious view of her bottom raised in the air and the provocative glimpses of her mouth between his legs as he strained his neck to stare down his body were not helping either. He closed his eyes to the assault of stimulation, gasping as the warm, wet sensations enveloped his cock.

She encircled both hands around the base of his length, controlling the speed and depth of the penetration as she concentrated on the sensitive tip, alternating swirling motions with her tongue and a firm vacuum that dragged out uncontrollable moans from his throat.

She planted her forearms firmly on his hips so that she moved with him as he bucked his lower body, heels drumming on the floor.

She had her lips wrapped around him, her fingers forming a tight ring stroking up and down his shaft, when his breathing became harsh and ragged and he emitted a panicked gasp,

"Don't stop, please"

She only had to increase the speed of her motions, bearing down on him to stay anchored as he moaned and thrashed when suddenly his body arched, taut and acutely responsive as he lost control. He spent himself in long, ardent spasms, awestruck noises coming from his throat as she swallowed compulsively. She rode his convulsions until he finally stilled, panting heavily and momentarily struck senseless. She hummed pleasantly, drawing out the last few glides of her mouth, knowing that she had rendered him completely and utterly powerless.

She drew away, satisfied but drained from the exertion and placed two fingers to his chest to utter the counter spell.

"_Kai._"

His arms snapped apart and he was upon her in an instant, ignoring the aches and numbness in his limbs, tumbling her over with the force of his gratitude.

He kissed her swollen lips over and over, thrusting his tongue into her sensitive mouth, conveying his dazed appreciation with murmured curses,

"Holy shit. Godfuckingdammit."

She savoured the dizzying rush of pleasure, the intoxicating heat and excitement of his sexual energy.

Soul Society had its own colloquialisms and Rukia had overheard a fair amount of them in Shinigami Women's Association meetings when they deteriorated into drinking and gossiping binges (which was more often than not).

"Fucking like a mortal" was an expression for describing a partner that was uncharacteristic of a shinigami- unburdened by the necessity to procreate as they were- one that acted with unusual urgency and intensity, as if they could die at any moment.

_Ichigo is like that_, Rukia thought vaguely as he continued to assail her with kisses, his caresses, his overwhelming passion.

_If I am not careful I will be inclined to fuck like a mortal too_.

He knew her weak points now, the way to manipulate her erogenous spots that made her sigh and press back against his touches.

His vigour was returning, his erection growing against her side and she was ready for him, willing and receptive and bewildered by the insatiable appetite of it all.

He thrust into her and all of her nerves centered on that point, that vital connection, the incomparable feeling of being filled and fulfilled.

It was one of those trappings of humanity that would surely be her downfall.

Later, they cleaned meticulously, wiping the sweat and other emissions from their bodies and the environs, concluding with dressing and grooming each other tidily. Their flushed faces would just be a testament to how vigorously they had been training.

Unbeknownst to them, a shinigami lieutenant watched them emerge from the Kido building and part ways.

Renji had figured the two of them out because he had been expecting it. He only had to confirm it.

He had been looking for the signs ever since Rukia had tried to run to Ichigo after Captain Kuchiki had cut him down. It was in her tone of voice and her body language whenever Ichigo was around or even mentioned.

He still knew her better than anyone. Better than her new friends, her captain or her brother. Though they had drifted apart, he could still read her emotions. Some things hadn't changed from when she was a child.

They had experimented together when they were younger, living in the Rukongai such a long time ago when status meant nothing. It had been awkward and short-lived. They had too many familial associations with each other to make it possible to continue intimacy.

In the past few weeks, he had seen Ichigo and Rukia together a few times. Their outward attitudes towards each other had become amicable and polite. Gone were the longing glances, the slightly restrained interactions and the obvious tension. This meant that they had completely gotten over their feelings for each other… or the exact opposite.

He ambushed her in an empty corridor, approaching silently behind her as she made her way to the Thirteenth Division's barracks.

"Rukia," he barked.

She jumped a little in surprise and turned with an incredulous half-smile on her face.

She looked so happy. It wrenched his heart.

He confronted her with the same words and with the same heaviness that he had felt when he and Captain Kuchiki had retrieved her from the human world, years ago.

"What do you think you're doing with that utterly human expression on your face?"

He had hurt her. Her expression clouded, smoothed over and became that impassable Kuchiki mask that he knew so well.

"I know about you and Ichigo."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She retorted.

"You're a terrible liar."

Anger and annoyance flashed across her features, and she shrank away from him defensively.

He stepped closer, backing her against the wall. He towered over her, which he hated doing, but he couldn't let her escape. He still loved her. Hell, Ichigo was his friend too.

But he would have to be the one to watch her suffer and wither away without him.

She had every right and opportunity to kick him in the shins and storm away, but her silence, guilt and shame mixed into her expression as she stared down at her feet showed that she still respected him, even now.

"It's… just sex," she faltered, the words sounding false as they left her mouth.

The disbelief was plain on Renji's face.

"It's never _just sex_ with you."

He gripped her shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes, an action she would only ever tolerate from him, her oldest and dearest friend.

"You of all people should know better. It's not going to end well for either of you. Sooner or later, the hammer will fall. The distance between worlds will devastate you. The reality of aging and mortality will embitter you. You can't put your life on hold waiting for him to pass on. You'll wish that you had never met him." The harsh words tumbled out, scalding and wounding.

Silence. She stared him down unflinchingly in the face of his judgement.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked.

Her cheeks were pale with determination and stubborn resolution as she nodded once, firmly.

Renji had his answer, so he released her. He was expecting it, but it was a disappointment all the same. Didn't they realize that they didn't have a future together? Unless…

"Do you want me to kill him for you?"

He was willing to do it if it would prevent their inevitable loneliness and misery, to place them on equal footing. The severity and implications of such a crime were not lost on her.

She seized the front of his shihakusho, a dangerous expression on her face. She gripped the cloth so tightly her knuckles went white and Renji mentally took a step backwards.

He should have realized. The only shinigami who had the right to reap Ichigo's soul was Rukia.

"I don't know what I'll do yet, Renji. But I'll figure it out" She said fiercely.

The fire in her eyes was unnerving, and oddly comforting to him.

"Well, that's a first for you."

There were reasons that the boundaries between shinigami and human were strictly observed and infractions subject to capital punishment. Combining or interfering with each others' worlds was a practice that was destined for failure and destructive for every one involved.

But Rukia and Ichigo were two of the most exceptional people Renji had ever known. In the past few short years he had witnessed more impossible things happen.

Soul Society was changing.

Some might say that Ichigo Kurosaki had been the cause.

And Rukia had been the one to change him.

There was no weakness or hesitation in her admission to love him. Somehow, Renji felt that she would be alright.

"As long as you're sure," Renji said softly.

Peace settled between them, an unspoken truce.

"Thanks for your concern," she replied with no sarcasm in her voice.

Side by side they continued down the hallway. The tension was not gone completely, but Renji knew that things would get better as long as Rukia was here with him. He had Ichigo to thank for saving her life, for making it possible to fight alongside her again.

_Ichigo, you lucky bastard_, he thought.

_Don't mess this up_.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Thank you for all your follows, favourites and reviews! Please feel free to recommend me to an IchiRuki or similar interest community or two

**Just for you- the next chapter is available RIGHT NOW**

Next chapter preview: Conflicts. Separation takes its toll. Also- what happens when the truth comes out to Ichigo's friends.

WARNING: Following chapters will contain MAJOR spoilers of current manga arc: "Hundred Year Blood War" _including_ most recent chapters! (530 +)


	4. Conflicts

WARNING: Following chapters will contain MAJOR spoilers of current manga arc: "Hundred Year Blood War" including most recent chapters. (530 +)

A/N: I like stories to have the feeling of canon so I'm trying my hardest to incorporate recent developments & speculate on future events. Read at your own risk.

IchiRuki will go on nonetheless. :3 Also, IshiHime is going to happen. Just saying.

* * *

"**Conflicts"**

The pager had been silent for 3 weeks.

Ichigo found himself checking it compulsively. He started leaving it at home when he went to school so it would stop distracting him, but would positively run straight up to his room upon returning, always finding it blank. No new messages stored.

Rukia had told him at one point that Gotei 13 duties and unexpected missions would interfere with scheduling lessons, but she hadn't mentioned anything upcoming the last time they had met. She had no access to the summoning process herself, so she couldn't send personal messages.

It was driving him up the wall to be depending on such meagre contact. He was also aware that it was putting him into an uncharacteristically melancholy mood.

Uryu, Orihime and Chad had all picked up on it, and it was becoming incredibly bothersome. They gathered around him after class one day, inching forward as if approaching an unpredictable sleeping animal.

"Haven't had a kido lesson in a while?" Uryu remarked casually, just to see the berry-head's face twinge with annoyance.

"I'm sure they'll start up again soon," Orihime fretted, watching Ichigo's reaction carefully. She couldn't tell what was bothering him more- being put on hold and forced to wait for a summons that was a long time coming… or being away from Rukia.

She had a sinking feeling that it was one reason over the other.

Chad chose that moment to silently reach into his bookbag and pull out three tickets to a local concert venue, placing them on Ichigo's desk.

"If you've got the free time," he said stoically, simple and to the point as always.

Orihime squinted at them and then brandished one with a gasp. "This name- it's your band, Sado-kun! You guys are headlining?"

The news snapped Ichigo out of his funk.

"Really? Man- that's great!" He could tell that Chad had been holding onto this news for a while, waiting for the best opportunity to present itself.

Good old Chad was still coming through when he needed him.

"Ohmigosh, it's this weekend!" Orihime gushed. "Good thing we've got these tickets because I'm sure they will sell out! Thank you for these tickets, Sado! Thank you!"

"Umm." Chad laid a large finger on the corner of one of the tickets and looked sheepish. The cost was 1200 yen each.

The three friends smirked affectionately and handed over the cash.

Ichigo was slowly warming to the idea of having a social life. As much as he missed Rukia, he noticed with a pang that he had missed his friends too. The solitary moping, burying himself in his studies was not doing him any good. His dad had been teasing him about his studiousness to an unbearable degree lately, too. He would do well to get out of the house for a night, and not to go to Soul Society, either.

He deserved some recreation, and the thought of supporting Chad elated him as well.

When he checked the pager the next day, he stared disbelievingly at the message summoning him to Soul Society. The night of the concert.

Ichigo thought that he had managed to keep his friends in the dark about his and Rukia's relationship. But inexplicably, Kon had already figured it out.

As Ichigo transported out of his body in shinigami form he heard a loud sob and turned just in time to see Kon burst into ugly tears. It was a highly disturbing sight to see on his face.

"I- I- Ichigo! You b-b-bastard!" the mod soul blubbered.

Ichigo was mortified. "What the hell, Kon?"

"You and Rukia! You're hooking up and it's so unfair! You've stolen Rukia Nee-san from me and you're keeping her all to yourself!" Kon cried.

"I haven't _stolen_ her, and especially not from you!" Ichigo snarled.

"What does she see in you? She's too good for you! You're just a smelly, stupid, useless human boy!"

Ichigo held up the substitute shinigami combat pass threateningly.

"I will knock you out of there, I swear." He would prefer not to have to use the mod soul at all, but it was incredibly unpleasant re-entering a body that was stiff with rigor mortis.

Kon flung himself on the bed petulantly, sniffling like a child.

"So unfair…" he whimpered. "Poor Rukia… stupid human…"

Ichigo was in a bad mood as he headed to Soul Society that night.

If Ichigo had known it would be the last time he saw Soul Society whole and unblemished, his past several visits would have gone a lot differently. He wouldn't have bothered with kido lessons. He may not have even returned to the human world. He would have spent the entire time in meditation with Zangetsu, bonding with that treasured aspect of his soul. He would have paid his respects to Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Captain Unohana. He would have told Byakuya how he felt about Rukia. Well… maybe not the whole truth.

He had no way of knowing the disastrous events that would soon befall Soul Society. He had never dreamed that in a short time, hundreds would be dead and his world would spiral into chaos.

Instead, he met Rukia with a measure of impatience. The anxiety and tension was plain in his demeanour and Rukia picked up on it instantly. She didn't greet him with false cheerfulness, and it didn't seem right to lighten the mood with sarcasm or abuse either. He accompanied her to the training hall in silence.

When they were finally alone, Rukia spoke first.

"I am truly sorry that it took this long to see you, Ichigo"

Ichigo was trying hard to be reasonable. "I know it's not your fault. It can't be helped," he said stiffly.

"I really missed you."

"What were you doing?" The words came out more demanding than he intended. She looked embarrassed.

"There was a mission… it was only supposed to take a few days. I went with a team on a hollow stake-out. It was a mutated one with special abilities. We were ultimately successful and the hollow was defeated… but I was taken out of action by a sneak attack." She hesitated, picking her words slowly and carefully. "I don't remember much. The hollow went for me first. But I was the only casualty and while it was occupied with me, the others were able to finish it off."

She flinched at the look of alarm and dismay on Ichigo's face.

"It wasn't fatal! I was merely… incapacitated."

"_Merely_ incapacitated?" Ichigo exclaimed, "For weeks?"

"It had spines," she explained, "They injected some kind of hallucinogen. It didn't injure me physically but I experienced nightmares and terrifying visions. I spent the last few weeks recuperating in the 4th division hospital.

"I suspect the hollow enjoyed consuming its prey slowly so developed the attack to paralyse its victim for an extended period of time. Luckily its ability wasn't usable on multiple targets." She finished sheepishly.

"You were _paralysed_ this whole time? Why the hell couldn't someone have told me?"

"What could you have done?" She retorted, "I was in the best hands. I trusted my team. I got treated immediately by the best healers in the 4th division and made a full recovery. Why does it have to involve you at all?"

Suddenly, matters were put into a perspective that Ichigo had known all along but had been too afraid to admit.

"Because I can't _be there _for you! I'm left in the dark, I don't know what to expect and I don't even know when you're hurt or being attacked! I care about what happens to you and I want to be there! But I can't." He finished miserably.

Rukia felt a shiver of panic, Renji's words coming back to haunt her.

'_The distance between worlds will devastate you_'.

She could understand the helplessness that he felt, the pull of anxiety that was unavoidable when events moved beyond one's control. Caring for each other could be the most damaging thing they could do to themselves.

"_So what_?" she hissed. Ichigo looked stunned.

"So we can't be together here or there, it doesn't matter. I'm not giving up on you. You and I have been connected since the moment we met. You don't have to _be_ here for me, Ichigo, because… you already are." She flushed, the weight of her words surprising herself but she saw comprehension dawning in his eyes, his expression softening and reflecting her feelings back.

She rubbed at her eyes as they began to prickle but she was all out of tears.

"The hallucinogen didn't affect my motor functions so much… as paralyse me with fear. And grief. I had nightmares, flashbacks, all the worst moments of my life and my worst fears brought to life."

In those dreams, she had lost everyone she cared about while she continued to exist, unable to move on. Ichigo she had lost over and over again.

She grasped his arms to reassure herself, seeking comfort with the solidity of his body, his presence.

"When I finally snapped out of it, you were the one that I wanted to see the most. I wouldn't be able to rest until I did."

Ichigo allowed himself to be pulled close, stricken by this rare display of vulnerability. She fisted her hands in his clothing and laid her head gently to his chest, her voice cracking and muffled in the folds of his robes.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted… even though I have no right…"

"Stop apologising." He demanded, his frustration washing away with a fresh tide of guilt for having let despair overcome him so quickly. He tenderly laid his hands to her head and stroked her hair, painfully conscious of his ineptitude for words to comfort or soothe. He felt like an idiot for taking out his frustration on her when she was the one to have suffered.

"I'm not mad." He said. "Just… concerned about you."

"You have to trust that I can take care of myself." She murmured. "Have faith in me, like I do for you."

"Yeah…" he exhaled, finally slumping forward to rest his chin against her hair.

"I trust you."

"I promise I won't let myself die. Not like at the Sokyoku. You cured me of that." She sighed, smiling wanly.

"Finally got through to you, huh?"

"I'll cling to life as stubbornly as you, if it ever comes to it." She remembered the hollowfied Kaien Shiba, just one of the nightmare visions she had been forced to relive in her hallucinatory state.

She could still recall the tremor in her arms as she had stabbed through the abominations that had Kaien's face. Twice.

"If I die, I have no doubt that you'd avenge me." She whispered.

His arms wrenched her closer, enveloping her in a protective shell, a sliver of dread rippling through the outpouring of his reiatsu.

"If you died…" his voice was low and grating with an ominous resonance. "The most agonizing death imaginable wouldn't be enough to avenge you."

She heard the barest hint of the hollow inside come through with his words. But she was not afraid. She spread her hands across his broad back, stroking at a slow, calming pace.

"Shh. I'm right here."

As his taut nerves soothed and his form relaxed his hands slid lower, seeking a different kind of reassurance from her body, sliding down her spine, settling around the curve of her hips.

She reciprocated the action, overcome by the sudden urge to touch him, to be connected, to feel him as intimately as possible.

She had dreamed about him, longed for him and mourned his loss in her nightmarish subconscious, and now she found herself unable to stop. She pushed her hips against his, moving against him with a heated purpose. Her mouth dragged along his chest and she pushed clothing aside to stroke the body underneath, a fervent and inexplicable desire building despite herself.

Ichigo was pulled along helplessly towards an unintended state of mind. His body had missed her and was responding automatically, the insistent lure of arousal tugging at his resolve, weakening and narrowing his thought processes into a single-minded consciousness.

He felt his breathing grow unsteady and he was stricken by the fact that they could quicken each other so readily when there was so much sadness and despair and doubt in their future. Her need called to him and he had to respond.

They tore at each others' clothes, determinedly exposing only the vital parts that they needed to satiate, gasping wordless encouragement as they attacked each others' weaknesses, stroking, licking, biting, and kissing. There was nothing tender about their actions, only the intent to finish what they had started.

He stripped her bottom half bare, backed her against the wall and dragged her upwards, hands locking underneath her bottom and her legs spread to encircle his hips. His hakama was loosened just enough to free his cock and he pushed into her roughly, pinning her to the wall. She moaned ecstatically, urging him on in her haste and her legs tightened around him in time with his thrusts.

It was the first time Ichigo had felt guilt while having sex with Rukia. Though the unpleasantness of the long separation had finally reached closure in his mind, he felt an ongoing twinge of shame, an irritant that persisted through the fog of desire.

He felt low, thinking of his friends on the other side. He _had_ to be here with Rukia- she needed him- but the pretence was false. He didn't think he could lie about their relationship any longer. The kido lessons were a ruse, an excuse to keep seeing each other. It would only make the separation more painful as time went on.

He hated to think this way, even as he drove into Rukia, bringing her to a fierce, desperate climax. There were only primal urges at work here, a fulfillment of physical needs to regain a superficial comfort.

After he finished he felt pathetic, ashamed of his unstoppable need to slake his lust.

Ichigo collapsed to his knees, sliding down to rest against the wall, Rukia still wrapped around him. They were sated and exhausted from the urgency of their actions.

She could still feel the tension emanating from him, rolling out with his reiatsu in waves. Though she tried not to take it personally, she accepted it as her due. They would always have this problem without regular communication to reconnect with each other. The only thing she could do was to deal with each crisis as they came.

She shimmied herself underneath him, laying his head to her chest. "Ichigo- what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I did miss you, Rukia." He sighed. "I'm glad I came when you needed me. But we can't keep doing this anymore." His brow furrowed so heavily that his eyes almost closed. "Continuing to meet like this, I mean. When kido is not actually being taught."

Of course she had considered this, and the guilt had been nagging at her as well. She didn't know yet if there was any possibility to see each other without a reason sanctioned by the Gotei 13, but she had already resigned herself to the inevitable loss and long absence of her secret love, the distance stretching farther between them with every encounter.

There was no room for disappointment or false hope.

"Have you told anybody about us?"

"Kon figured it out."

She pulled a face. "I meant everybody else- Orihime, Ishida, Sado?"

He shook his head, looking pained.

Rukia stared contemplatively into his eyes, her expression saddened. "Orihime should know," she said softly.

"Why Orihime?"

Rukia's eyes widened. She gave him a look of such incredulous scorn that he began to feel uncomfortable.

"_Why_? Of all the- because she's in love with you, you fool!"

Ichigo did a ridiculous double take as Rukia shook her head disparagingly and muttered to herself.

"I'm afraid that it may hurt her deeply… Orihime doesn't realize that she is so lovely, she could have any guy she wants." Rukia shot him a withering look. "Except an utterly clueless one."

Ichigo was still dumbstruck. "I knew she liked… but in love- are you sure?"

He was rewarded with a sharp smack on the forehead.

"Trust me on this one," Rukia growled. "How is everyone else doing?" She was eager for news of her friends in the living world, more humans to which she had grown attached. It was becoming more difficult to determine where she belonged herself.

"Well… Chad is playing a gig tonight. But then the summons came and it had been so long that I-"

"_What?_" Rukia leapt up, unseating Ichigo so forcefully that his head slammed onto the floor.

"OW! Goddammit!"

"You have to go, Ichigo! Hurry!" She tugged on her clothes, dressing with sharp, quick movements, her chiding pouring from her nonstop. "I can't believe you would let your friends down that way. It's not like you at all!"

He staggered to his feet, his pounding head protesting. "It was either let them down or let you down. Did you really want me to make the other choice?"

She shoved his hakama back onto his hips, pinching him as she tightened the belt.

"Fool, your friends need you just as much. You only have one lifetime in the living world- you need to put that ahead of everything else." She gripped the collar of his robe, staring up at him with fiercely bright eyes. "Including me. Promise me."

He hesitated, staring in to the face of his lover, his heart tightening. His instincts told him that it wasn't possible, that he would protect her until the very last, until he was torn to shreds.

"I don't know if I can."

"Fine. I'll beat it into you somehow. But for now you've got to be on your way."

She threw open the doors and then staggered so realistically that Ichigo reached to steady her, until she drove a very purposeful elbow into his stomach.

"Takeshiro!" She called to the attendant standing guard down the hall, who leapt to attention. "I- I think I'm having a relapse. Please arrange for Kurosaki's immediate transport back to the human world."

Takeshiro whistled for more attendants and sent one runner to 4th division to prepare them for Rukia's admittance and another to the Kido corps to request an emergency senkaimon opening.

Ichigo watched them go, vaguely impressed by the efficiency. But it was happening so fast. He turned to Rukia in bewilderment and she gripped his arm, her expression fierce and unyielding.

"Get going, Ichigo" she commanded. "A substitute shinigami with no official duties has no business in Soul Society."

Her eyes communicated amusement and affection that her words did not.

"Tell everyone I said hi." She added quietly. She smiled wryly when only he could see, then clutched her head, doubling over as if in pain as 4th division adjutants approached to help her, a 13th division adjutant that Ichigo recognized with them.

He followed Tsumura obediently when he directed "Please follow me, Kurosaki sir." He couldn't help glancing at Rukia as she was swept away, presumably to spend the rest of the evening faking hallucinations.

Once again she had anticipated his heart's desire and propelled him forward with no exceptions or hesitation. He wondered if he could keep up with the speed of the world without her.

Kon nearly had a heart attack when Ichigo hurtled in through his bedroom window, moving like a fire had been lit underneath him.

"Whaaa? Back already?!" Kon managed to say before being knocked out sharply. As a courtesy, Ichigo dropped the mod soul back into the stuffed lion, who woozily shook its head to collect itself.

"I'm going out." Ichigo answered, rooting around for his belongings. "Geez, Kon- you couldn't even change my clothes?"

"But… you're supposed to be with Rukia Nee-san… Oh! I get it, she dumped you!" Kon said gleefully.

"Nope- sorry," Ichigo threw on some street clothes, tied on his favourite sneakers, checked his wallet for the concert ticket.

Kon's indomitable spirit was not swayed, however. "I was just thinking! If you are not available, then Orihime can get over you and she will be mine for the taking! I just need a hot new body… yours won't do at all… maybe I can get my hands on a gigai…" Kon continued on with his delusional ramble, the obvious product of an extremely sheltered and one-directional imagination.

Despite his hurry, Ichigo rounded on Kon with an utterly disbelieving expression.

"The hell…? Does everyone know this about Orihime but me?"

Kon looked equally insulted. "You mean you _didn't_? Ichigo, you have no makings of a player at all. All of these girls' affections are wasted on you! Waaaaasstteeeed!"

Kon's wailing continued, muffled, as Ichigo shoved him into his desk drawer, locked it, and was out the door.

Like all good concerts, the show had started late- 30 minutes after the scheduled curtain time. Ichigo arrived at the venue just after the first set.

Unfortunately, his entry was blocked by an overzealous bouncer, who took exception to Ichigo's appearance. He wouldn't be the first one who had discriminated against the teen's orange coloured hair, presuming that it was it was a sign of delinquency and affiliation with the local gangs. This time, Ichigo had zero patience for it.

"Goddammit, man. _I have a ticket_. My friend is in the band- he is playing right now!"

The bouncer wasn't having any of it. "Look buddy, this is an all ages show. You can't just come in and bust it up like you're at a party."

"But I'm not… I just got here late! You're going to make me miss the show!"

Ichigo was just about to have a conniption when a bottle was thrown, smashing on the ground at the bouncer's feet between them, barely missing them both.

"What the- who the hell did that? You'd better get out here right now!" As the bouncer frantically scanned the crowd near the doorway, Ichigo took the chance to slip past him, not noticed until he was an orange-coloured blob bobbing among the sea of people.

It was a small, oddly set up club and the stage was not viewable from all angles. People were mingling, chattering and fetching drinks but were piling in fast for the second set. He was scanning the venue, searching for a good vantage point when he was elbowed in the ribs and a familiar voice remarked,

"Good aim, don't you think?"

"Ishida. That was you?" His bespectacled classmate looked slightly out of place in a neat, powder blue button down shirt that hardly looked different from his school uniform.

"You finally made it." Uryu didn't mince words.

"Yeah- and thanks for helping me get in," Ichigo said gruffly. Uryu shrugged, then grabbed him by the sleeve to steer him through the crowd.

"You're unbelievable. Everyone's waiting for you, though I can't fathom why."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. "What? Really…?" He replied awkwardly.

"From the sound of it, you would think they were here to see _you_. I hope whatever you had to do was important." Uryu glared at him over his shoulder. "Was it?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He had made a vow to himself to be honest, but it was weird opening up to Uryu.

"Yeah. I had some things to deal with. With Rukia."

Uryu paused and stared at him for a long moment, ignoring the people jostling and pushing past them, searching his expression.

"Don't tell me- you two are like an item now?" The Quincy's instincts were uncanny. The smug jerk.

Ichigo was still not sure how to classify the relationship. It was too significant, too evident to ignore, but too uncertain to be made official.

"…I guess so," He managed to say.

Uryu rolled his eyes and continued pick his way through the crowd. "Not with an attitude like that."

Ichigo spotted where Uryu was leading him- a spot right up against the stage where a gaggle of friends were holding their ground- Orihime, Keigo, Mizuiro, and even Tatsuki. He felt an unexpected surge of happiness.

"Even so- you should tell Orihime." Uryu just had to have the last word. "I shouldn't have to tell you why."

Being told by three different people- one of them being Kon, no less- finally had Ichigo convinced.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the stage and didn't notice Ichigo approach until Chad's band returned to the stage for the second set and Orihime jumped up in excitement, nearly knocking him out with her skull.

"Oh!" She squealed, spinning around to apologize and then turning pink with surprise. "Kurosaki-kun! You made it!" The others good-naturedly welcomed his arrival, Keigo waving and bellowing as if he were ten leagues away.

Ichigo only had eyes for the band, however, watching with anticipation as they took the stage. Chad was still his regular self even in this public venue, looking unfazed but nonchalant, staring over the heads of the crowd to the back of the room. But as the drummer counted them into the first song, something made Chad's gaze slide over to where his friends were grouped, unable to mistake the beacon of orange hair that had appeared even in the bright glare of the stage lights. Ichigo saluted him solemnly and thought that he saw Chad smile, briefly.

The energy that surged through the venue in response as the band powered through the first chorus showed that the musicians were going all out. Chad looked every bit a rock star, his trademark floral shirt, long hair and immensely tall stature drawing all attention unequivocally as the lead guitarist. He stood head and shoulders over every other member, including the drummer on his raised dais.

So it was no surprise when a great cheer went up as he switched out his electric for an acoustic guitar, and dove into an enthusiastically received solo.

It was a soulful, enigmatic melody heavily reminiscent of a Latin folk tune, perfectly suited to the acoustic and made all the more by charismatic by Chad's deft handling and obvious passion. He closed his eyes in concentration, nodding and tapped his pointed white leather shoes in time to the beat.

The crowd swayed in unison, enchanted by the unique sounds. Even Chad's band mates looked stunned as they held rhythm, perhaps seeing Chad actually revel as the center of attention for the very first time.

The conclusion of the solo was met with a roar of appreciation, Ichigo's included. He pumped his fist triumphantly in the air.

For those who knew him, it was a very uncharacteristic display of showmanship to see Chad raise his fist in the air in the response, but the crowd loved it.

Everyone agreed that the second set had been fantastic, and considerably better than the first.

He was so glad he had come. With feelings of immense satisfaction and awe still riding high in his brain and familiar faces and voices around him, chatting happily, Ichigo almost felt normal.

The six friends were gathered on the rooftop of the club, away from the more stifling and noisy crowd downstairs and were awaiting Chad, the man of the hour.

When his tall form appeared, guitar slung on his shoulder, the group unconsciously deferred to Ichigo, holding back to let him step forward first. With an easy grin, his heart swelling with pride, Ichigo gripped his friend's wrist in a powerful handshake.

"Dude. That was incredible. You guys were awesome."

Chad shrugged modestly, but Ichigo wouldn't let up.

"You absolutely killed it, man. Like Carlos Santana."

The remark made Chad's face light up, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards so that it was with a shy smile he accepted the exuberant praise of his other friends and some newfound fans.

Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo could see the person he was feeling the most nervous around that night- the infinitely kind and cheerful Orihime. She was waiting patiently to give her fond praise to Chad, letting him work through the crowd first lest he get overwhelmed.

It would be so easy just to ignore it, to leave the problem up to another day, time and place.

But the right thing to do was never the easiest.

As the others were occupied, he sidled up to her and murmured,

"Can I talk to you, Inoue?"

Looking surprised, she nodded eagerly and he was paying closer attention to her actions this time. Her ears were flushed, she fiddled with her hair and her gaze slid away when he looked directly at her. He had to admit he really was not good at recognizing things that he was not searching for.

They moved to the edge of the rooftop, staring over the railing into the night, the bright lights of Karakura town beneath them.

"What is it? Kurosaki… kun?" Her voice was light and cheery, but hesitant. Ichigo's face was solemn as if he had terrible news to impart.

"Has something happened to Kuchiki-san?" She asked gently.

Ichigo glanced at her in astonishment. Firstly because she brought up Rukia as the source of his anxiety and second because she unabashedly showed concern. She probably already knew how he felt but she still chose to quietly support him, keeping her feelings close. Orihime really had a stronger will than anyone gave her credit for.

"Well- something did but… it's not that..." He stammered, caught by surprise, "She's fine," He sighed. "But the thing is… I'm really sorry, Inoue."

Orihimei had an automatic reassurance formed on her lips, but something in Ichigo's eyes made her stay silent.

"I can be really dense. I should have realized how much you cared for me. I'm sorry I went this long without knowing it."

Realization dawned on her, a heaviness enveloping her and rooting her to the spot. The air suddenly felt a lot more chilled, heat rushing to her face and her heart banging against her ribcage.

"And I'm sorry I can't return your feelings." His face was dejected, flushed with shame. "You deserve a lot better."

"….Oh- I see." She answered faintly.

There was tightness in her chest, squeezing and cramping painfully. She took three deep breaths, slowly expelling the urge to cry, stoically fighting against the sadness that was welling up inside. A few tears escaped and slid down her face.

At the end of her third breath she felt herself lightening. This would not end her. She would move on and she would heal.

If there was anything Orihime knew at which she excelled, it was healing.

She started to dab at her face, the dreaded feelings subsiding, and even had the presence to feel amusement at the stricken look on Ichigo's face, the pain he must be feeling at what he had inflicted.

He took a single step forward and gently wrapped his arms around her. She froze, overwhelmed at the warmth of his body, his smell. She had dreamed about this moment, but not like this.

"I would do it again, Inoue." He murmured. "I would rescue you. I will protect you from any danger. You're a dear and important person to me."

Something in his voice told her that he and Rukia were already together.

She was not surprised to find that she did not feel resentful of Rukia at all. She was more surprised that Ichigo was opening up in a way he never had, speaking plainly about himself and even offering a gesture of comfort.

If this was the effect Rukia had on him, it was for the better.

She found herself pulling away from the embrace. It was not what she needed.

"Thank you, Kurosaki." She wrapped her arms around herself, a subconscious shield, comforting herself with her own embrace. "But I can take care of myself."

Tatsuki was the first to approach them. She had come to the concert for Orihime's sake after all, but had unexpectedly bonded conspiratorially with Keigo and Mizuiro after their frightening shared experience with the entity known as Aizen. With fleeting spiritual powers of their own, they found themselves occasionally trading observations on the supernatural events that happened around Karakura town. They kept vigil for their empowered friends, keeping them grounded and reminding them of their bonds at home. And sometimes talking shit about them. That was bound to happen too.

Despite all her speculations though, she couldn't figure out why Ichigo and Orihime both looked so unhappy, staring tensely at the ground between them. So she approached Orihime first.

"What's happened, Orihime?"

Orihime realized that she shouldn't look so upset. It made her look weak, as well as making Ichigo look like the bad guy. She casually straightened and said mildly,

"Kurosaki-kun is dating Kuchiki Rukia now."

Ichigo looked startled. He hadn't actually told her that, but it seemed that girls would be making all the decisions for him today.

Tatsuki looked incredulous and shot him a confused look. "She lives in Soul Society, doesn't she? That's quite a long distance relationship, in time _and_ space."

"Uhh… yeah." He looked unsettled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not going to be easy to make work…"

"You should be more serious about it, Kurosaki-kun. Long distance relationships work, but only if both people care enough!" Orihime commented to their mutual shock.

It was much easier to lecture Ichigo on his relationship than to focus on her own concerns for the moment. Ichigo aside, she could still watch out for Rukia's interests.

"But I am. I mean- I do!" Ichigo spluttered. This was bound to get away from him very quickly.

To make matters worse, the rest of the group decided to wander over and enter the conversation at that moment.

"You guuuuyys- what are you doing over here?" Keigo whined.

"Leave it, Orihime," Tatsuki was saying, "Ichigo has to figure out how to deal with a girlfriend on his own."

"A _girlfriend_?!" Keigo bellowed, making everyone wince. "Since when? And who? Ichigooooo! You're not confiding in your friends again!"

Mizuiro was very tactfully gathering the information from Tatsuki, who whispered it to him. He raised his eyebrows, muttering,

"Kuchiki-san, huh? Nice going, Ichigo. Not bad at all…"

Uryu caught his eye, looked to Orihime, and then back to him, crossing his arms smugly and looking on with disdain.

All of it made Ichigo want to sink into the ground and disappear.

As Chad approached he didn't offer any comment, taking in the scene silently. Ichigo realized that he still had one more message to deliver.

"Sorry I was late, Chad."

Chad nodded understandingly, and Ichigo knew that Chad wouldn't judge him, that he still considered him his best friend, that he was always coming through when he needed him.

"Rukia says hi," he added quietly.

At that, Chad gave him an unrestrained smile that was utterly reassuring.

The teasing, laments and insults that followed- all somewhat at Ichigo's expense- melded into a continuous chatter. But Ichigo was glad that he had come. He was grateful to Rukia, and his mind was clear.

The school friends bonded over this rare moment, an outpouring of unrestrained affection and carefree amusement.

In a matter of days, they would be at war.

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

Next part preview: Love overcomes insurmountable odds.

Next chapter preview: Homecoming. After the war, Ichigo is summoned before Central 46 to make a difficult decision, while Rukia is recovering with a shattered Soul Society. After all that has happened, will they find a way to reconcile?


	5. Homecoming

A/N: The following continuation is post-Hundred Year Blood War arc, possibly post-series. I have no idea how Kubo-sensei is going to play out the war or what new revelations there will be or even how Ichigo's power works exactly but if you are like me, you JUST CAN'T WAIT. I have to write it cause I am full of feels.

* * *

**PART TWO**

"**Homecoming"**

Ichigo looked around at his old bedroom that was currently crowded with boxes, the shelves emptied, the furnishings stripped. All that he owned was packed up, ready to be moved.

It was an ordinary human transition in the ordinary living world. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel as he had no prior experience to compare it to, but he felt odd, like an outsider watching his life play out before his eyes.

In the end, he had opted to attend a college in neighbouring Naruki city. He had no specific major lined up- he had been too preoccupied with the war after all- but apart from a degree he was out to get as much work experience as possible. He thought he might like to study psychology.

He was moving to a bachelor apartment in a modest building that was popular for students, the first place he would live on his own. Already he felt that it was far past time. He had spent so much time away from the family home he may as well have already left. His sisters were growing up fast, and it was about time they had their own rooms. He didn't begrudge giving up this bedroom to Karin one bit.

He was moving forward, presumably to find out where he belonged and what he would do with himself in this world.

His eye caught a flash of movement outside, and he spotted just in time a water balloon-type bomb with Urahara's grinning face on it hurtling through his window.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!"

He threw himself into the balloon's path, causing it to explode all over the front of his body instead of the floor of his bedroom. As he gazed at the red paint dripping down his clothes, it formed familiar words that he could recall from over 2 years ago.

_Gather in front of the Urahara Shoten immediately!_

Followed by the exact same drabble that commented on the recipient's sense of humour regarding a murder victim's blood, now soaking into his pants.

"Fuck you." He told the message angrily. But the suddenness and unexpectedness of it sent his mind racing nevertheless. He wondered if somehow he was being called back into action, though the war had been resolved months ago with only the slow, painful recovery of the aftermath remaining. Soul Society was in tatters. Countless deaths had been mourned. He knew the truth about his mother, her Quincy cross given into his keeping, the talisman into which he focused his powers.

But after changing his clothes and leaving the dirtied ones to soak in the laundry sink, he went to do as the message bid.

Ichigo stalked into the Urahara Shoten, heading straight for the room beyond the store where he knew Urahara received guests. Urahara was waiting for him, casually seated on the tatami mats and grinning with amusement at his annoyed expression.

"What's the big idea?" Ichigo snarled. He folded his arms, glancing around testily. "And who else is coming?"

"Oh- I only summoned you, Kurosaki-san. It's just that I had some of those balloons left over that I didn't want to go to waste."

Ichigo's face was contorting in such a way that suggested he was going to hit something, when Urahara's attitude suddenly changed and he spoke in a tone of grave seriousness.

"I summoned you here to warn you."

After a long, careful look at Urahara's expression, he followed along with his demeanour and sat himself on a cushion on the floor.

Urahara bluntly stated the news that he had obtained by whatever means he had to keep tabs on Soul Society.

"By order of Central 46, all of the division captains and vice captains have been providing evidence of their findings and giving testimony… regarding you, Ichigo"

"Why me?" He demanded automatically, feeling an ominous sense of foreboding.

"Central 46 has likely determined that you are powerful enough to be deemed a threat to Soul Society."

Shock and anger flashed through him, white-hot and searing.

"A _threat_? I sided against the Quincies in the war," Ichigo exclaimed. "I've only fought with Soul Society this whole time!"

"You've fought against a common enemy with Soul Society," Urahara corrected. "Your involvement with Soul Society has been always on a voluntary basis; you had no obligation save for personal motivation."

"All that I did was to protect innocent lives," Ichigo seethed indignantly.

Urahara did not debate this, and after a moment he launched into a new speech calmly.

"After all the battles you have been through- after all the opponents you have faced- you must be able to answer this: What quality gives one the greatest chance of survival?"

He held up four fingers, counting them down as he listed,

"Physical strength, spiritual strength, intelligence, or adaptability?"

The sudden change in topic made Ichigo pause apprehensively.

"What is this, a riddle?" Nevertheless, he thought carefully for a moment, though the answer was obvious to anyone who knew the basics of biology.

"Adaptability."

"Correct," Urahara said solemnly, "That is the quality you embody and that Aizen's Hougyokou could emulate."

The thought of being compared to Aizen made an unpleasant chill trickle down his spine.

"I am _not_ like Aizen." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"In a way, you are as close as he ever got to a transcendent being, formed from the most improbable odds. You have the characteristics of shinigami, hollow, quincy, and human and you have transcended them as needed for survival or through sheer force of will. The hollow part of you alone enabled you to become a Visored and Fullbringer." Urahara held up a finger to emphasize his point. "This combination of abilities is contrary and should not be able to coexist but in you, they do. As a result, you evolve and adapt at an astonishing rate."

Ichigo gaped disbelievingly. "I'm not unstoppable. A well-placed strike could end me."

"It's not your current ability; it's your potential that scares the ruling forces of Soul Society. The more time you spend as a spiritual being, the more your ability grows. Forget weeks or months or how ever long you've trained before. A few decades in Soul Society and you wouldn't be able to recognize yourself."

Ichigo forced himself to mull it over. It did no good to rage at the situation. "So they want me to remain human as long as possible."

"Possibly." Urahara's tone was uncertain for once, and it did nothing to ease Ichigo's anxiety, a cold sliver of dread turning his veins to ice.

"You think it's more serious than that?"

Urahara was tapping his fan to his chin thoughtfully.

"Though you have the abilities of a shinigami, you cannot be governed or controlled as one. As long as you are human with Quincy abilities, you can still be considered sympathetic to the faction that caused so much harm to Soul Society."

Ichigo was about to have an outburst over this notion but Urahara continued,

"I am guessing it is a pre-emptive ruling, such as is reserved for those who are deemed a threat to Soul Society but have not actually committed a crime. Though I doubt the Maggot's Nest could hold you."

Ichigo was a bundle of frustration, sick with the feeling of betrayal. Urahara's voice became softer.

"You have to understand. People are scared. Soul Society is still in chaos, the shinigami numbers have diminished drastically. There is hardly anyone left to spare to perform Konso, to purify Hollows, to prevent more from forming. You will start to feel it here in the human world, if it hasn't begun already."

Ichigo thought over the truth of it, the hostile feeling that had followed him even as he went about in the living world.

"Come to think of it- I haven't seen a single shinigami since I got back."

And this was Karakura town, spiritual ground zero.

"Use of the senkaimon has been heavily regulated ever since the Vandenreich invasion." Urahara informed him.

"The Vandenreich didn't use the senkaimon to enter Soul Society though."

"Yes, but they sought to destroy the shinigami's means of entering the human world. They wanted to cut off the bridge between worlds altogether. There are few permanent senkaimon gates remaining and the Kido Corps were hit hard; it will take a very long time for the kido to be recast."

Ichigo let this information sink in. Without shinigami, humans and innocent spirits were on their own against the malevolence of Hollows, easy prey until an unknown time when order could be restored. Ironically, this was a time when Quincies were needed more than ever. Humans devoted to protecting humanity. In the end, war had done nothing but cause devastation to both sides, to the detriment of all that needed protecting.

"What's more, Ichigo- appearing before the Central 46 is not a trial. All of the witnesses and evidence have already been examined beforehand. The person in question is almost always there for a sentencing."

"What can I do?"

"You must listen. Wait for your moment, and choose your words carefully." Urahara leaned back, fanning himself thoughtfully and muttered to himself behind the fan,

"If all else fails, have a Flash master on your side…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing" Urahara sighed. All of a sudden the fan snapped shut and his expression changed once again. "Ah- it looks like they are here."

Two members of Second Division's covert ops had appeared soundlessly at the door, but Ichigo didn't think they were the only ones who had come to gather him. Chances were that there were several more members covering all of the exits.

"Soul Society is in an urgent state of disrepair and Central 46 still has time to dispense judgements?" Ichigo said bitterly. They didn't offer explanation or denial- perhaps they had been listening in since he had arrived at the Urahara Shoten and had nothing further to add.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we have been sent to accompany you to Soul Society by order of the Gotei 13's First Division and Central 46," the squad members recited, hands on their weapons.

"No need for that," Urahara muttered sternly. "Kurosaki-san is going to go peacefully to Soul Society, isn't he?" Ichigo felt a tap on the back of his head, his spirit pushed forward out of his body by the butt of Urahara's cane. The Second Division members were watching him warily, their expressions grim and anxious but Urahara paid them no heed.

"I will keep this safe for you," Urahara gestured to Ichigo's empty shell.

Not for the first time, Ichigo's thoughts were rife with suspicion over Urahara's motives. Urahara may have even summoned him here to set him up and ensure that Ichigo went peacefully to face judgement in Soul Society. Because even though he was sure he could defeat or avoid capture by any number of unseated Gotei 13 division members, he wasn't sure he could escape Kisuke Urahara unscathed.

But Urahara was an outcast, he reminded himself. And for all the things he had done for Soul Society recently he seemed to have no desire to return. Urahara worked for his interests alone and was content to do as such.

Still, the convenience of this 'warning' and the subsequent explanation led him to believe that Urahara had suspected this would happen all along. Nevertheless, unless he had some reason to fake it, Urahara looked resigned and a little upset as Ichigo was led away.

"Good luck." Urahara called after him solemnly.

Ichigo did not see a single shinigami that he recognized once he arrived in Soul Society. The streets that he traveled were barren, the Seireitei seemed funereally silent. Though it seemed that almost the entirety of Second Division's Covert Ops had come to oversee his travel to Central 46's ruling chamber, there were no captains or vice captains supervising at all. It led him to believe that this guard detail was only for show and they were taking it in good faith that he would not cause trouble. He hated that they were right.

Central 46's ruling chamber was like a tomb. Multiple of layers of doors had to be opened, and he descended numerous flights of stairs until he felt as if he were buried underground. Countless security checkpoints later, he stood before the final door of the actual judgement chamber, feeling nakedly vulnerable without Zangetsu. The doors opened, and he went to the middle of the room without prompting.

The theatre of the ruling government of Soul Society rose up all around him, the numbered placards surrounding him faceless and imposing but he refused to be intimidated.

Someone spoke, and it was hard to tell which placard the voice belonged to. The words were spoken clearly and in a moderate tone although it seemed booming in the heavily insulated chamber.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you have been summoned before Central 46 to re-evaluate your status as substitute shinigami in light of recent revelations concerning the origin of your powers and current abilities. We have also examined and gathered testimony from those of the Gotei 13 whom you have helped, hindered or fought and have come to a determination concerning your further involvement with Soul Society."

"Please be aware, these are not criminal proceedings. These are pre-emptive rulings for those who are considered a potential threat to the security of Soul Society."

Urahara's hunch had been correct, so he had a response prepared.

"I have done nothing to be considered a threat to Soul Society."

There were agitated murmurs coming from all sides of the room, one voice even speaking up to retort angrily,

"Don't forget, you first came to Soul Society as an intruder."

Ichigo could barely keep the contempt from showing on his face. This current group which formed Central 46 hadn't even been in charge at that time. The entirety of that collective had been murdered by Aizen.

The voice from the placard directly in front of him also expressed disapproval, ordering for silence. It pronounced with emotionless inflection and ultimate authority,

"The concern, Kurosaki Ichigo, is the fact that you have the ability to turn the tide in any conflict in which you are involved."

He shifted uncomfortably. Was that the entire truth? Did he really have as much influence as they said? It didn't seem that the matter was up for debate.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. There is no classification for your abilities or your potential; you are a hybrid of races the likes of which has never been seen. You are the offspring of Shiba Isshin, a Shinigami of noble lineage and Kurosaki Masaki, a Quincy who- we understand- was also of a pure-blooded lineage. You also possess the trait of Hollowfication to an advanced degree."

There was nothing so far that he could object to.

"As it stands with all these factors considered, you are not a shinigami native to Soul Society but you have the capabilities of one."

He had realized this since Asauchi had rejected him, since Ouetsu, creator of the zanpakuto had ousted him from the Soul King's realm with a jibe to never return to Soul Society.

But Zangetsu was manifested directly from his own soul and from the Hollow inside. One or the other, they were irrevocably connected; the power he drew from either was one and the same. When he had taken ownership of that fact, the Asauchi had knelt before him. He knew exactly who he was and he could recognize the form of his power beyond a doubt: his mirror image twin, with the masked face of a hollow.

Maybe he really was as dangerous as they believed.

"Due to the unanimous testimony of the captains of the Gotei 13, and given your service to Soul Society, we will not take any disciplinary or mortal action against your person."

That was a relief, though short-lived.

"As a final ruling, you are offered a choice."

Ichigo snapped to attention, suddenly suspicious. Not even Urahara had suspected there would be a choice.

"You may remain in Soul Society as a shinigami, officially. To be bound to our laws, your ties must be severed with the human world and your human body pronounced deceased."

"Or you may remain in the human world. Your substitute shinigami status will be revoked and you are hereby barred from Soul Society until the time you enter as a permanent soul, deceased from natural circumstances or otherwise."

"Do you understand these terms, Kurosaki Ichigo?" A voice from the corner inquired. He could hear a pen scratching away before pausing, poised to record his response.

"Yeah… I do."

Bureaucracy had caught up with him at last. He should have known that his powers would come with a consequence.

Thoughts flooded his mind, a turbulent rush of arguments and counter-arguments. If he were a shinigami, he could traverse both worlds. He could still interact with the ones that were most important to him. Always Rukia floated to the top of his mind, a flicker of light and happiness in the gloom that was the finality of death.

He wished that he could see her, to know her thoughts before he made his decision. But it wasn't necessary he realized, because he could still recall her voice.

_Promise me._

"Substitute shinigami status revoked, you say?" Ichigo repeated.

"Your latent Quincy abilities make you exempt from this status. You would no longer be subject to monitoring of your actions or your abilities, as long as you do not threaten or obstruct the duties of active shinigami in the living world. But you would no longer be recognized as an agent of Soul Society."

He stared up at the numbered placards of the 46 council members, expressionless screens hiding the beings behind them. It felt strange to emote when he could not see a reaction. But a smirk spread across his face all the same.

"Well… that's just fine, then"

He knew he would find it unbearable not to be able to hunt Hollows, to save souls whenever he could.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes." He was glad that his voice was firm and unwavering. His response echoed to the back of the room.

"I choose to remain in the human world."

There was a brief swell of murmurs of varying reactions, though he felt that shock and surprise was among the majority. A hand pounded on a tabletop for silence and the verdict rang clear.

"The Council has heard the decision of Kurosaki Ichigo. From this day forth he will no longer be recognized as a substitute shinigami and is hereby barred from Soul Society until his mortal life has ended."

He thought he could hear disappointment in the voice, though he knew he must be mistaken.

"Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo. We thank you for your service."

Some sort of signal had been given, and he could hear the bolts of main doors being disengaged. It would be a relief to be free of the stifling atmosphere, but he knew with a brief pang that this was the last time he would be in Soul Society, that he was going home for good.

He wasn't sure how to exit this kind of scenario. So it was with an awkward bow and half-hearted farewell over his shoulder that he was dismissed from Soul Society.

"Goodbye."

_Until we meet again_, he thought.

* * *

She hadn't asked him to, but Renji sat with Rukia in the 13th division's courtyard during Ichigo's hearing. All those who had testified for Ichigo, captains included had been forbidden to be in the vicinity of the hearing but being together like this helped them feel closer, to show their support for him if it was only to each other. They sat back to back, both of them wracked with anxiety. Renji was nervously clenching and unclenching his hands and Rukia was hunched over a notepad, aimlessly doodling nonstop.

They snapped to attention when an envoy from 1st division appeared before them and addressed them formally,

"Sixth division Vice Captain Abarai Renji, Thirteenth division Vice Captain Kuchiki Rukia: this is First Division's report on the official ruling of Central 46."

They listened intently as the messenger recited the details, interrupted only once.

"He was given a _choice_?" Renji exclaimed incredulously and Rukia shushed him with a jab to the chest, her eyes wide as she concentrated on the envoy's words.

The ruling was irrevocable. Ichigo had chosen to remain in the living world, and would never again return to Soul Society in his mortal lifetime.

Renji was speechless. He could only nod at the messenger, who bowed and quickly disappeared to continue on his rounds of notifying all the captains and vice-captains.

He slowly turned to Rukia, afraid to witness her reaction, and he felt a stab of horror when he saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Dammit Rukia, don't you dare fall apart on me-" Renji started to say, until he took a closer look to see that she had a radiant smile on her face, the tears flowing from relief and gladness.

"Oh… Ichigo," she gasped, "I'm so proud of him."

She collapsed onto the grass, the tension released from her limbs all at once, half laughing, half crying. Renji observed her in disbelief, eventually falling to his knees to join her on the ground, contemplating this new development.

At length, he commented "Kurosaki called their damn bluff. Central 46 was counting on him joining the shinigami ranks, to gain that power and strength and keep an eye on him at the same time. Now they're going to have to wait another 60 to 70 odd years. Or another such time when they make an 'exception'".

"He hasn't changed." Rukia said, smiling wistfully into space, acting calmer than she felt.

"Yeah, he's still a fucking punk."

They glanced around at the sound of approaching footsteps striding through the grass, then hastily scrambled to their feet as Rukia's captain descended upon them.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia tried to bow and brush at her clothes at the same time, but Ukitake took no notice.

"I presume you two have heard the report?"

"Yes, sir!"

"We have lost a substitute shinigami," Ukitake sighed. "I would say we have lost a great asset to Soul Society, though from what we know of Kurosaki, he will remain an ally to shinigami of his own volition."

"…Yes, sir" Rukia repeated quietly.

"The monitoring and tracking of Kurosaki will cease immediately. God willing, I await the day when we may meet again. Until then, I give this to your safekeeping, Kuchiki." Ukitake surreptitiously placed a small bit of paper into Rukia's palm, nothing more than a scribble on a torn bit of parchment. Without another word, he nodded to them both and took his leave.

Rukia watched him go, a puzzled expression on her face. She glanced at what was written on the paper and her mouth dropped open with astonishment.

"What is it?" Renji asked.

She shook her head vigorously, tucking the paper safely into her sleeve. "It's nothing. Not a word, Renji. To anyone."

It was the phone number to Ichigo's pager.

* * *

Later that night, alone in her room, Rukia stared at the number she had typed into her denrei shinki. The message field was still blank. The screen had gone dark several times, the device lapsing into sleep mode as it waited for her input and she had reawakened it anxiously each time. Her heart was in her throat, her hands shook with trepidation.

Sometimes her mind wandered to half formulated fantasies of abandoning her post and hiding out in the human world. They were dangerous, treasonous thoughts. As if being condemned for the crime once hadn't been enough for her.

Ichigo had chosen rightly and had acknowledged his commitment to the living world. She could be strong like him. She had her duty as part of the Gotei 13 to uphold.

She was through with guilt; through with languishing in pointless angst and despair over her feelings for him. She had taken enough punishment in her past, the war had ground her down and there was surely more to come.

In the future, there was Ichigo. It was the thought that sustained her.

She slowly typed in a short message and pressed 'send." Sending out her heart when she knew there would be no response. Her feelings were cast out into a lonely void.

Lonely, but not alone she reminded herself. It was better than nothing.

* * *

When Ichigo returned home, it was late and the house was fast asleep. He tiptoed up the stairs to his room in the darkness, knowing he needed to get some sleep and let the finality of the situation sink in later. Chad would be here first thing in the morning to help him move.

As he undressed he heard the faint buzz of a mobile device's vibration but his phone was silent, sitting in full view where he had left it charging. Dimly, he realized it had come from the depths of one of the moving boxes he had packed, and it could only be one thing.

His heart pounding, he tore into the box where he had packed the contents of his desk, and found the culprit amidst a jumble of electronics chargers and cords.

Soul Society's pager.

He squinted at the tiny text on the lighted screen, hardly daring to hope. The heart wrenchingly brief, concise message was so unexpected that he had to read it a few times before he could comprehend.

_You made the right choice._

_I love you._

"Shit." He murmured into the empty room. "Don't tell me that."

Heat rushed unbidden to his face, the pressure squeezing tears from his eyes and he was grateful for the darkness, grateful for the boxes that surrounded him and muffled the involuntary sobs.

It was a sadness that he was unwilling to admit even to himself. It washed over him uncontrollably but eventually passed, leaving him still and quiet with contemplation.

He could wait patiently for her to appear, for that rare occasion that he was not sure would ever come. Or he could step in front of a train and see her tomorrow.

But the mere notion of the latter was absurd. It was only a fleeting morbid thought.

It just wasn't his style.

* * *

A/N: This isn't the end!

YUP. I updated this once manga chapter 538 came out. I am seriously about FACTS, yo!

Next chapter preview: Reunion. Time goes on but the heart doesn't change. Ichigo tries to go about a normal life. Rukia appears as a visitor for the last time.


	6. Reunion

A/N: Shameless use of a time skip here.

* * *

"**Reunion"**

Ichigo still received messages on the Soul Pager, once per day. They were short, introspective missives from Rukia, random notes, observations, confessions and frustrations as if plucked from her stream of thoughts. Her personality shone through each one and he could imagine her voice speaking them as he read.

She provided him updates on the state of Soul Society: '_Rebuild continues at the expense of personnel for Hollow patrol. Priorities are backwards_.' remarks about friends and associates: '_Renji wonders if he should add to his tattoos to represent his bankai. I fear he will become insufferable if he is ever nominated for captain in the future.'_ and unexpectedly lighthearted comments: '_I absolutely must get a stuffed animal host for Chappy_.'

Some were questions oddly enough, wondering what he and their friends were doing and what he thought about this or that. It saddened him to realize that although she continued to write him, she got nothing in return so her musings went unanswered. He wondered if she had a plan, if she expected to hear his response someday. He wondered if it was just her solitariness being comparable to his.

Some messages were so suggestive that he was glad to be reading them in the privacy of his apartment.

He took to writing them down in a notebook as the pager did not store messages and the previous one would be deleted when a new one arrived. And he couldn't help writing a response to each one, the words coming easier when written on a page and he found himself jotting down sarcastic retorts, leading questions to conversations that he wished they could have and thoughts that he had never revealed before.

Six months and 185 messages later, Ichigo realized that the school term was nearly over and he had coped reasonably well with a "normal" life. He had heard that the passage of time felt relatively faster as a side effect of aging. Perhaps it was finally happening to him, and he was only going to feel older from now on.

He was back in the top third of his class again and he even maintained a decent social life, making up for lost time. He regularly made the short train ride home to visit his family when they didn't come to him, and he saw his friends from high school often enough even though they had gone on to separate schools.

He had made new friends at his school as well- two classmates named Hiro Miyake and Taishi "Tai" Kaneda. They were former hoodlums whom Ichigo might have clashed with back in the day but despite having been delinquents in high school, they were both stand-up and decent guys with too much empathy and kindness in them to become regular thugs. Tai fancied himself a trendsetter who avidly followed American and European pop culture trends while Hiro was a romantic at heart and was obsessed with his girlfriend of 2 years.

They had bonded over their shared appreciation for Al Pacino movies and American rock music and the two friends had introduced Ichigo to an excellent part-time job as well- doing odd construction work at a site not far from his home where a block of apartments was being restored. The job was hard work and not glamorous, but it was well-paying and being temps, they worked on an on-call basis so the schedule was flexible not only around school, but the odd Hollow emergency as well.

Working on the same site they had plenty of opportunity to chat to pass the time. Hiro and Tai were both highly impressed by Ichigo and had inexplicably moulded a perception of their classmate as being effortlessly badass.

"Whoa, Kurosaki- how much do you lift?" Hiro had inquired when they witnessed him tirelessly move twice the number of cinder blocks as the other temps were capable from a truck they were unloading.

"I don't know what that means," Ichigo had grumbled, which only contributed to his coolness factor. He only knew that he didn't mind physical labour. He was no stranger to doing repetitive menial tasks in order to exercise his body.

He had told Hiro and Tai that he could see ghosts, but that was all. They took it to believe that Ichigo was highly superstitious, and Ichigo didn't feel that he needed to elaborate on exactly how much experience he had with the spirit world. It was far too much to tell, and that period of his life was more or less over.

Besides, dredging up the memories would prove too painful.

Instead, there were far more relatable topics that his classmates were concerned about.

"So Kurosaki- what's the deal? How come you don't date anyone?" Hiro initiated one day after waxing poetic about his sweetheart for what seemed like hours in anticipation for their 2 and-a-half year dating anniversary.

"Yeah dude, it's not like you're lacking in prospects." Tai chimed in.

In high school girls had mostly left Ichigo alone (except gutsy ones like Tatsuki) or avoided him for his delinquent reputation which had suited him fine, but it seemed that college girls had no such qualms. In contrast, his rebellious image and unique look added to his appeal and being standoffish didn't discourage girls from accosting him regularly.

He had nothing against any of them. It was just that as sweet, understanding or infatuated any of them were, they would never understand the part of him that longed for a sword in hand, for his feet to run on empty air miles above the city and for the glorious challenge and purpose he felt in battle.

Nobody compared to the girl waiting for him on the other side.

Ichigo wasn't prepared for this direction of conversation. "Why don't _you_ date anyone?" He countered.

"I'm not ready to settle down, and it would just lead the girls on." Tai scoffed. "I don't wanna be like this guy" He jerked his thumb at Hiro.

"Whatever, you'll regret it later when you're having no success whatsoever in marriage meetings," Hiro shot back.

"Hey- but it's cool if you're not interested in girls, Kurosaki" Tai snickered.

Ichigo frowned. "It's just one girl, actually," he said forcefully. This caught the attention of the two friends a little too readily.

"What? Really? Who is she?" they demanded simultaneously, and Ichigo groaned inwardly at his slip-up.

"Where did you meet? When do you see her? Where is she now?" The questions continued aggressively and Ichigo knew their curiosity would never let up unless he gave them something.

"She transferred to my high school for a little while. Uh… she lives abroad. We write each other." He answered lamely.

"Is she still in school?"

"She works."

"In what field?"

"Er… the military" Ichigo invented. It was true, in a way.

He didn't think he had ever seen a pair of faces that looked so astonished.

"So she lives and works abroad… do you ever see her?"

This brought an unexpected pang, and Ichigo tried to answer as composedly as possible. "I don't know when I'll see her again."

Hiro found this notion incredibly romantic, and Ichigo blamed him directly for the rumors that spread among his classmates following this admission. At least it greatly reduced the number of girls pursuing him when the interested parties turned to his friends for insight.

* * *

It was a day like any other. Excitement was palpable among his fellow students as they discussed plans for the weekend. Ichigo was indifferent to the chatter as he packed up from his last class of the day, but a sudden feeling captured on the edge of his senses drew his immediate attention. He felt a particular energy return to the world, a presence that he had missed so much that he thought he might be imagining it.

The feeling only grew as he headed out into the courtyard with a throng of students. Hiro and Tai were chatting next to him but he was deaf to their words. There was a figure lingering near the school entrance, distinguished by her petite stature.

"Sorry guys, I'm not gonna be at work tonight," Ichigo muttered.

"Eh? What's up?" Hiro asked but Ichigo had already picked up his pace, making a beeline to a small figure in street clothing that was standing just outside the front gate.

Unfortunately, it was not atypical for Ichigo to be flaky and disappear on unexplained errands at random moments. But they had _never_ seen him act this way because of a girl.

"Do you think that's her? Ichigo's mystery girl?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"She looks about 15!" Tai panicked.

But as they approached they found they could hardly discern her age. She had a youthful look but an ageless face, her expression undoubtedly mature. Small only in stature, she carried herself with an aloof and confident bearing that commanded respect. She didn't shy away from the oncoming crowd of students although she received many curious stares.

"There's no way she can be in the military. She's too tiny." Tai was incredulous. The mystery girl was nothing like either of them had expected.

"Maybe she's an officer, you know?"

Tai rolled his eyes. "Just out of high school? That's impossible."

"Maybe she's a genius. Something makes her special to Kurosaki. How else could he reject all the girls that throw themselves at him?" Hiro explained with the self-righteous authority of one who could brag that he upheld a steady relationship.

Rukia was watching so intently and with such expectation for a single person that an onlooker could follow her gaze to the one who approached with an identical expression- the belligerent, unsociable Kurosaki.

He did something to her. That much was clear. The passage of time had done nothing to lessen her attraction to him- it came back full force as if she were falling in love for the first time. Though he still slung his bookbag over his shoulder in the same way and wore casual t-shirts underneath his uniform to flaunt institutional boundaries, he had matured somehow, become more comfortable in his own skin. Drawn to his full height, he parted the crowd easily. His expression had softened into something more neutral and relaxed from the perma-scowl that had closed him off to others. In fact, as he approached she could almost detect a smile forming.

Her body coursed with adrenaline, her limbs were at once tense and restless with nervous energy. So the first thing she did when he stood before her was to shoot out her fist and jab him in the solar plexus.

He bent inwards at the attack, halving the force of it but the impact still made him grunt.

"Hey Rukia," he muttered. He had thrown up his free arm instinctively to block her fist, bringing a satisfied smirk to her face.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's classmates and other onlookers were completely dumbstruck by the exchange.

"Did she just hit him?" Tai whispered disbelievingly.

"It's definitely the mystery girl. I'll bet she's pissed that Kurosaki didn't greet her romantically, with proper enthusiasm." Hiro surmised.

But that didn't match up with how the two looked at each other, her expression slightly amused and his vaguely exasperated.

"It's good to see you," she answered pleasantly, and without hugging or holding hands or exchanging sweet words, Ichigo inclined his head in the direction they should go and she fell in step beside him. They headed off together nonchalantly as if she met him at the school gates every day.

More than a few boys fell in love with Rukia Kuchiki that day.

"Some greeting you give me," Ichigo complained, rubbing the spot where her fist had connected.

"It's good to see your reflexes haven't weakened," she replied. He figured that was the closest he was going to get to a compliment. He supposed he should be glad that she hadn't tried one of her devastating flying kicks.

Ichigo waited until they were out of earshot to ask, "Rukia… how did you get here? I thought senkaimon travel was…"

She nodded in understanding and subtle gratitude flickered across her expression. "I had help." She answered softly. "The Kuchiki family senkaimon… and my brother,"

Byakuya Kuchiki sent his own noble sister to the living world? It seemed such a short time ago that he had sought to kill the human responsible for keeping her there, Ichigo mused.

"So… what are you doing here?"

After a moment's hesitation she responded lightly, but her voice trembled.

"…I had to take a break. Call it stress leave." She cast out her senses and could not detect another shinigami besides themselves for miles; no one was patrolling. "This was a relatively safe place to get away."

"Not so safe." He muttered. "You just have to look at the world news to see that souls aren't passing on like they should." It burned him to see stories piling up of mysterious deaths, accidents, 'natural' disasters and other signs of Hollow frenzies. With him, Uryu, Orihime, Chad and occasionally Urahara and Isshin dealing with the Hollow outbreaks, Karakura Town and the surrounding areas were the best protected in the country.

He had not been a shinigami since the day he left Soul Society. The last time he had seen Kon was in the Spirit King's realm and with the substitute badge powerless, his spirit had no means to exit his body. He and his friends had to kill Hollows in their own human fashion, because no one else would.

"Soul Society is rife with Hollows as well- they sense our weakness, often passing up the Human world in favour of attacking us directly." Rukia said solemnly. "Even though we purify as many Hollows as we can, souls languish too long in the human world without a shinigami to pass them on, thereby creating more. Everything is out of balance."

"I could be helping, if I were allowed." He said irritably.

She blanched. "Ichigo, if I had known the true purpose of Central 46's inquiry… if I could fathom you could be _betrayed_ like that…"

He seemed surprised at her outburst and looked rueful.

"I never blamed you or anyone else for testifying. The ruling was just as much of a shock to you; your texts made that clear."

"Oh…" she flushed, suddenly feeling shy. "I didn't know if you were reading… that is, I tended to forget that you would be. It was all very one-sided." She mumbled.

"I'm glad you did." His voice was so faint she had to watch his mouth to catch his words. "It kept me going. Made me feel like I wasn't alone."

She had to be insane to still want this man now, with everything they had against them.

"You know…" she murmured, "We could go back to being how we were… before. We were friends first, after all." She tried to say it casually but her voice sounded weak and lacked the conviction that it normally had.

"Hmm," he went as a response, sounding as unconvinced as her.

It wasn't long before they sensed a crowd of Hollows coming, the spiritual energies of two powerful shinigami too much to resist. They tore through the atmosphere, descending in a drove to make a desperate attempt at this veritable feast.

"Dammit- that's a lot of them," Ichigo snarled. He was already gathering reishi into his palm, ready to channel it into a Quincy bow. "If we're going to do this properly, I hope you brought…"

A slap with the Soul Glove and Ichigo was back in shinigami black, Zangetsu slung over his shoulder once more. He experienced such a rush of excitement that he was almost paralyzed- his want for his shinigami form had been immeasurable.

Rukia had just enough time to exchange places in her gigai with Chappy and instruct the gikon to take Ichigo's body and hide when he grabbed her about the waist and vanished them both with a burst of shunpo.

He brought her to a vacant lot that he knew of, where he had worked with the temp crew to clean up after an old building had been demolished. The Hollows followed the trail hungrily; they could be heard howling in the distance.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "Don't take any risks, as you're out of practice"

Ichigo held Zangetsu at the ready, his face grimly set with anticipation. "You don't have to worry about me."

Staying human had done nothing to dampen his spirit energy. He radiated such power that Rukia had no doubts to what he said.

A few more seconds, and the fight was upon them. A dozen Hollows charged over the horizon, grotesquely snapping their milky-white jaws and Ichigo was ready for them.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A rushing noise like a thunderclap, a blinding burst of light and half of the Hollows were destroyed. Ichigo brandished his sword to meet the rest and Rukia dove at one who had slipped past him. She cleaved into her first opponent, but the cut was too shallow.

"Damned limiters!" She swore, having to release her shikai to compensate.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Her blade slid cleanly through the mask and she pivoted smoothly to encounter the next. There were so many Hollows that they were surrounded, and more kept appearing.

"Keep the fight here!" Rukia yelled. "But give them no ground! That way-"

"No one will get hurt," Ichigo finished, and he rushed forward to engage three Hollows at once. Cursing, Rukia plunged into the fray after him, determined to guard his back.

He was sparring, that much as clear. He struck one, parried another, and blocked the next, using far too many movements when he could be tearing masks asunder. He didn't seem to care that they surrounded and closed in on him as quickly as he felled them. He got cuffed around the head, sending him sprawling and drawing his first blood.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, exasperated. "Make an end to it!"

"Fine," He launched to his feet, wiping the blood from his temple. "If you say so." And his sword flashed.

His speed was extraordinary and his aim was true; masks were split and Hollows blinked out of existence in rapid succession. But just as he rounded on the last Hollow on the ground, two flying Hollows swooped down from above.

"First Dance. _Tsukishiro_"

Ichigo leapt away just in time when he saw that glowing circle appear beneath his feet, and he glanced up to see the two winged Hollows frozen in space, claws outstretched towards the spot where his head had been a second ago. They dissolved away in a burst of icy shards, the last of the onslaught.

He had to calm the racing of his heart before he could turn sheepishly to Rukia, who had a distinctly annoyed look on her face.

"Don't mention it." She snapped at his relieved expression. "I'm here to guard your back if you would just _stay still_."

"Technically, that was above my head." He gestured. She delivered her reprimand swiftly, but because he was expecting it, he dodged.

Chappy was not only extremely strong but also obedient, Ichigo noted. She had carried Ichigo's body all the way up to someone's third-floor apartment balcony to stay out of sight until they found her.

"This one is easy to carry when he is not struggling, pyon!" She had piped up ominously before cheerfully allowing herself to be extracted from the gigai and returned to the dispenser.

Ichigo returned to his body with a measure of regret. But he and Rukia continued the walk to his apartment in composed silence as if nothing had happened.

When they arrived at the building she compared the address to a note that she had stored in her phone with a satisfied smile. "Ah- so this is where it is."

He remembered that he couldn't have told Rukia his new address as they had been cut off from contact for so long.

"How did you find that out- or where I went to school for that matter?"

"Karin," she answered simply. "I went to find you at your family home first, of course, only to find that your room was now Karin's. We had a nice chat. The girls are doing very well. I love Yuzu's new haircut."

She didn't seem abashed by this whatsoever, but Ichigo felt weird hearing that Rukia had visited his sisters first, and they had unquestionably provided her with his whereabouts as if her long absence and sudden appearance were perfectly normal.

He had no way of knowing that the girls loved Rukia. Even from their short time living together she had gained an enormous amount of respect from them for her influence over their brother's life. They had taken very little time adapting to the fact that Rukia was a shinigami. It was a minor thing to the Kurosaki family.

Yuzu liked Rukia because she was graceful and beautiful, and her manners were impeccable while still being genuinely warm and friendly. Karin liked Rukia because her petite and delicate appearance belied a tough personality, and she was the only one who could boss Ichigo around and put him in his place.

"They lent me these clothes. The old Karakura high school uniform wouldn't do, after all." Ichigo recognized Yuzu's winter jacket and wool skirt and one of Karin's sweaters. He supposed he would have to be the one to return them. Why had he spent so much time worrying about Rukia stealing their clothes when they leant them out with impunity? It was a part of the mystery of females that he would never understand.

He lived on the top floor of a small building with a single stairwell. The shared hallway doubled as a foyer for tenants where shoe cupboards, umbrellas and bicycles were stored with carefree abandon. They removed their shoes outside on the mat before Ichigo unlocked his door and they went in.

It was a single room, single bathroom apartment that was maybe twice as large as Ichigo's old bedroom had been. Rukia recognized the furnishings everywhere- the desk, the bookcases, the television console and the bed. There was a counter and cupboards lining one wall that served as the kitchen, with only a small fridge and a stovetop range (no oven), the epitome of Spartan bachelor living. Ichigo hardly ever entertained at his place- he was simply glad that he had kept it clean recently.

Rukia stepped into the middle of room and spun slowly, taking it all in with a small smile on her face. She approached things like the stovetop range and fusebox and studied them with interest.

"It's not much," he stated, watching her prowl around like a cat staking out new territory. "And there's no need to point out how small it is." He added quickly.

"I like it," she said quietly. "It feels like home." She was reading the titles of the textbooks lined up along his desk when she spotted something she recognized.

"This is-!" She touched the soul pager where he had left it on the desktop and underneath it, the pager journal, opened to the page where he had written her most recent message.

His throat tightened when he saw her pick it up with realization slowly dawning on her face. She tentatively flipped the pages. The notebook only had a few blank sheets remaining, the rest of the ruled lines filled completely from the very first page.

"Were you… writing back to me?" she whispered incredulously, her eyes bright.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he replied with vague disdain at her surprise. Although he slightly panicked recalling the private thoughts he had written therein he swallowed his fear and croaked,

"You can take it. It's yours."

She held the notebook timidly, eyes flickering over the cover as if she couldn't stand not knowing what was inside. Cautiously, she flipped to the front page and a few words written on their own on the blank cover page caught her eye.

"This was the first message I sent…"

_You made the right choice. I love you._

"Oh," she stammered_. _"That was the hardest one to write." She pressed trembling fingers to her burning face.

"I always wondered… how you would answer," she mumbled.

His breath caught, his heart was hammering in his chest and it seemed that he hadn't calmed down from fighting the Hollows at all, that he was revisiting all the pride and joy he had ever felt as a shinigami at once. Her presence unlocked all of his want, need and pent-up frustration and he felt like he would fly apart if he didn't do something about it.

"This is my answer." He gripped her shoulders, pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

The feel of her lips against his was a shock of sensation, the warm, soft mouth riveting and intoxicating. She opened her lips to taste him and suddenly he was starving, plying her with kisses ravenously, the notebook crushed between them.

There was guilt and doubt plaguing him for succumbing so readily. There was bitterness at the circumstances that kept them apart. But he had never stopped loving her, an impossible force that he had never managed to control.

She sighed and whimpered and he didn't know whether it was from pleasure or sadness. But her arms threaded around him and he pulled her with him on top of the bed, not ceasing until she was kissing back with equal ferocity, pressing her body against his eagerly.

She had spent so long fighting that she had begun to feel like an extension of her sword rather than a woman. His touch made her come alive, reveling in the exchanges of this more intimate duel with all of its interplay of control and submission.

Breathing hard, she paused long enough to pant,

"Are you sure…?"

It was a pointless question; there was no way either of them was going to stop.

"It might be the last time," she whispered, her hands sliding beneath his shirt.

"I think every time is going to be the last time," he murmured back.

They scrambled out of their clothes and it was happening so fast, the sudden contact of skin against hot skin stoking their desire to an unbearable height.

He wanted to build and draw out her enjoyment slowly with long kisses and caresses but she was too impatient, positively vibrating with need. She turned away from him abruptly to lie facedown on the mattress and carefully crept her knees forward, letting her upturned bottom nudge against him invitingly.

He froze, the sight of her arched back and the enticing heat between her legs almost too provocative to withstand. The pose was too animalistic, too intense. He thought he might explode the second she moved against him.

"I-I can't… I don't think I can control myself if you do that…"

"Then don't," she stated, reaching between her legs to caress him. The tip of his swollen cock was dangerously close to entering her. She wanted to feel something so badly- to fulfill her senses completely and to dispel the tension of these many months. But she couldn't bear to see the love and desire in his eyes.

When he pushed into her it was instantly satisfying, so pleasurable that it was almost overwhelming. It felt as if he was stimulating raw nerves deep inside of her and she dipped, undulated and circled her hips to gain more of this rapturous sensation.

He was experiencing a kind of ecstatic torture at her insistence, her carnal behavior. She was always forcing him to his limit, but in a way that kept him captivated and besotted, always coming back for more. She sighed, shuddering and clenching around him and his mind went blank.

He surged into her violently, almost lifting her knees off the mattress and she dug in with her fingers and toes, struggling to keep her position as he rode her to completion. She could feel every twitch and spasm of his climax as it flooded her, hot and slippery. It made her cry out with ecstasy, and he could only groan in surrender, his composure utterly undone. They finally collapsed and huddled together, bodies still tingling and trembling with the aftershocks.

After a while he wrapped an arm around her, feeling anxious of her complacent silence. His hands glided solicitously over the marks on her hip where he had gripped her.

"Did I hurt you?" His voice was low and gentle; his lips on the back of her neck.

"Don't be stupid," she replied softly.

In truth, she felt tender but it was a dull, sweet ache that she embraced. She needed a memory intense enough to hold on to, to preserve and sustain her.

"Rukia, look at me."

She turned, shifting her body tentatively to face him. His amber eyes were reproachful, and they finally broke her silence.

"The truth is… I'm selfish," she said sadly, "I came here even though I can't stay. I kept writing so you couldn't move on. It's all because I can't let go. I just prolong the inevitable."

He stared at her for a long moment before letting out a deep sigh of exasperation.

"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about. Didn't I say that your messages kept me going? I wanted them. I'll always want to see you. Even in the afterlife I'll want to see you."

He was already aware that their relationship was not normal and would never be normal. Some people had long distance relationships; his was beyond mortal reach.

But what was normal when it came to his life?

He had faced gods and monsters. It seemed right that he had fallen for a shinigami, although one as beautiful and lively as a reaper of souls could be.

"And for me… the truth is, you're the only one for me," he said stubbornly. "If you want to stop writing because it causes you pain, then you can stop. But don't do it because of me. You already know how I feel."

Her body was very warm, but she shivered. Immense relief was welling up inside of her, making her worries seem lighter and lighter. If there was such thing as salvation, she might have begun to believe in it.

As dusk gave way fully to night they made love in the truest sense in the pitch-darkened room, with all the tenderness and emotion they could muster. Exhausted and replete, they fell asleep together for the first time.

Rukia awoke to the programmed alert on her phone, a rude and unwelcome noise. The first rays of dawn were just beginning to creep through the clouds. She was so peaceful and so comfortable next to Ichigo's sleeping form that the very act of moving away was excruciating.

She was slowly beginning to pull herself up when Ichigo's arm slid forward, wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Stay," he murmured indistinctly.

She held her breath, her heart throbbing. She didn't know whether he was dreaming or awake; his features were slack and his eyelids were shut and did not twitch.

His arm was so very heavy.

A muscle in his face moved, brows furrowed a miniscule amount for a brief second, and he drew his arm away.

He sighed once, a quiet exhalation, "Sorry."

_That's my line_, she thought.

When Ichigo struggled awake a few hours later, Rukia was no longer there, her borrowed clothes folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The journal was gone.

And as he picked up the pager, intending to put it away into his desk drawer, he noticed that there was a new message already on it.

It read, "_I will find a way_."

* * *

Next chapter preview: Question. It takes a simple question to unleash an incredible chain of events.


	7. Question

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet. Whoops- I just couldn't stop. Better settle down if you have lots of time and a nice cup of tea. :)

* * *

"**Question"**

"Captain Ukitake. Can I get your help with something?"

Ukitake looked up from his work to see Rukia anxiously poised at the door of his office holding a large file of papers, and he realized that he might finally be presented with the project that his vice captain had been working on privately for the past two weeks. In addition to her regular duties, she had been steadily writing during every minute of her free time, skipping meals and social breaks to do research in the archives or to run to her office and furiously scribble down notes. When asked what she was working on, she would only reply that it wasn't ready yet.

Ukitake had forced her to take a day off a little while ago, but ever since returning she had plunged back into earnestly working nonstop, and she seemed to show no interest in slowing down.  
"What is it, Kuchiki?" he asked gently.

"It is a proposal that I hope to present at the next general meeting of captains and vice captains," she said breathlessly. "I would respectfully ask your help in being granted an audience."

Despite the turbulent and frenetic state of mind she had seemed to exhibit as of late, the thick pile of papers that she handed over to him was neatly organized and the majority of the articles were accompanying references, annotations and news clippings from Soul Society and the Human world alike. As Rukia patiently took a seat, Captain Ukitake opened to the cover page of her presentation and read.

And read. And read.

When Kiyone and Sentarou came by to remind him of an upcoming appointment, he politely instructed them to reschedule it. He did not stop reading until he had checked through all of the accompanying research to the very last page.

Over an hour had passed when he finally looked up, rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"It is very well done, Kuchiki." Rukia had been watching his progress as he had examined the results of her efforts. She knew almost every article by heart.

"Do you think the Captain Commander would approve of such a thing?" She asked tremulously.

The previous Captain Commander would have not, Ukitake thought. But Captain Kyouraku would certainly give it thorough consideration, and Ukitake knew that he could exert his own clout and influence to have the proposal get the attention that it deserved.

"I know that this has been an issue that has plagued us since the war ended, and the Captain Commander would be wise to consider such an in-depth plan of action. I will certainly help you with this."

With immense relief coupled with fatigue that threatened to collapse her, Rukia gave a deep bow of gratitude.

* * *

The next message Ichigo received after Rukia left had read: _"I will be unable to write you for a while. I am sorry."_

He wasn't able to dwell on it for long however, because as the end of the school year drew near, the usual cram sessions for final exams resurfaced. It was much the same routine as he had experienced in high school, except ten times more difficult. As if on cue, he and the rest of the temp crew were being called into work almost every day to complete the finishing touches on the apartment complex. When he wasn't at school or studying, he was helping to paint dozens of apartments, room after room until he finally went home to fall into an exhausted sleep, only to wake up to do it all over again.

Hiro and Tai instinctively left the subject of Rukia's visit alone. Ichigo had been so tight-lipped about it that they assumed the worst and gave him space to recover from his "break-up".

Weeks later he was still checking the pager to see if a message had appeared. Gradually the sting of disappointment at receiving nothing gradually faded into a dull ache of longing. He hadn't realized how much he had depended on her messages until they had stopped. He wondered if she had finally reached her limit, and she had decided to stop writing after all. But he still checked daily, more out of habit than anything.

However, one night Ichigo was unable to sleep.

He tossed and turned, finally growing so frustrated at his inability to lapse into unconsciousness that he got out of bed, dressed and headed out into the night.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he was sure to run into a Hollow or two eventually. There were always a few around in the dead of night, preying on Plus souls. Being so late on a weekday night, the streets were quiet and deserted, so even when Ichigo reached the downtown core it was easy for him to hear a spirit screaming.

The ghost of a pretty young woman was being pursued by a lizard-like hollow, which crawled and crept in an obviously predatory fashion. She darted and weaved around corners and obstacles trying to lose it, but it simply climbed around, over or through them and was closing in on her fast. Ichigo produced a Quincy bow and arrow and attempted to track it as he ran after them but he was at an apparent disadvantage… it kept zigzagging and moving about… he couldn't get a clear shot…

The Hollow's mask was cracked by two rapidly fired arrows and it was obliterated in a burst of light, but Ichigo had not loosed a single shot. To his chagrin he hadn't even been able to discern where they had been fired from, but by looking all around he spotted Uryu Ishida emerging from an alleyway across the street.

"That was my kill," Ichigo said irritably as he approached.

"Then you should have killed it," Uryu replied, making Ichigo fume.

"What are you doing all the way over in Naruki-shi?"

"I've been pushing out further and further, clearing sectors of Hollows each night. I guess I went pretty far tonight." On closer inspection, Uryu looked extremely tired and wan, his face almost as pale as the white jacket he was wearing (but with a cross motif, of course). Luckily he was not sporting his full custom Quincy regalia or Ichigo would have turned and walked the other way.

Uryu indicated Ichigo's sport hoodie and faded jeans with disdain. "If you're going to hunt like Quincy, you should be attired so you can be identified as a Quincy."

"No thanks, I look terrible in white."

Uryu didn't fail to catch his double meaning. "Of course, you always did prefer to wear black." He then looked to the spirit who was cowering beside a mailbox, weeping. "What are you going to do about her?"

"There's nothing I can do," Ichigo responded, going over to her. He could see the chain of fate bolted to the plate over the ghost's heart, with only 3 links remaining.

She noticed him staring, and she seemed amazed. "You can see me?" She whispered tentatively. When he nodded, she began sobbing again.

"I don't know what happened… it seemed like just yesterday I was walking with my husband down this road… a car came around the corner so fast… it jumped the curb… and now I can't find my husband anywhere," she whimpered. "You have to help me."

An icy fist closed around his heart as Ichigo informed her that she was dead and she had yet to pass on.

"You have to stay quiet so you don't attract any more of those monsters to you," he advised her gravely. Then with a more severe pang of anxiety he added, "If you see anyone wearing black robes and hakama and carrying a sword, you need to get their attention." She collapsed to the ground in distress, and her sorrow was agonizing to behold.

Unable to provide anything more to ease her confusion and grief, he walked away from the spirit sadly leaving her huddled on the sidewalk, bound to the street corner where she had died.

She would never pass on without a shinigami administeredsoul burial. She might never see her husband again. He may have been the Hollow they had just killed.

Uryu walked with him in aimless silence for a while, until his resentment and frustration finally boiled over.

"It wouldn't be like this if the shinigami were doing their damned job," he muttered angrily. Ichigo glared at him but Uryu went on indignantly.

"It isn't enough to hunt the few Hollows that we can when we get the chance. There are places other than Naruki and Karakura that need protection. I've waited for the shinigami long enough. I'm about to start hunting full-time."

Ichigo was at once impressed and wary of Uryu's conviction.

"What about school?" He didn't think it was possible for Uryu do anything that would jeopardize his academic career.

"Hunting Hollows day and night is already affecting my chances towards pre-med this year, I doubt a couple more will make a difference," Uryu snapped.

"You've already started studying for pre-med?" Ichigo asked blankly, momentarily stunned by the disclosure.

"Not just me; Orihime too."

Ichigo wasn't surprised by this once he thought it through. He knew that Uryu would succeed in medical school with his smarts alone but he figured Orihime's personality, not to mention experience in the field would make her a brilliant doctor as well. He wondered if her powers might enable her to cheat a little too much though. He hoped that she wouldn't capture the attention of government agencies, cults or other organizations that would want to harness her reality-defying power.

"You would really give that up? What does Orihime think?"

Even though they had only been dating for a year, Uryu and Orihime had seemed to gravitate towards each other naturally, their shared experiences from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo and back bonding them together with a deep trust and easy understanding of each other. Orihime's vivacious and bubbly personality balanced by Uryu's stoic and even temperament made them an endearing and attractive couple.

Uryu seemed visibly upset. "I wouldn't ask her to do this with me. You know that she's not a fighter like us. Her talents are in the far more valuable work of saving lives, rather than ending them."

"You think she's going to be happy if you just up and leave?"

"Do you think _I'll_ be happy about it?" Uryu retorted angrily. "_I love her_. She is the most important person in the world to me. So I don't want her risking her future out of obligation or love or anything else. Better my life on the line than hers."

Uryu then halted Ichigo in his tracks and fixed him with a stern gaze, "So what are you going to do about it, when you have the power to protect innocent souls from being devoured? Are you with me?" he questioned emphatically.

Though he found himself empathizing strongly with Uryu's sentiments, Ichigo still held on fervently to the belief- to the hope- that the shinigami would return.

It seemed like a notion that he wished upon often, for more than one reason.

"Let me get back to you." Ichigo replied grimly. "But don't you dare leave without telling me."

Uryu seemed to accept his answer reluctantly. He imparted one last piece of information before they parted ways.  
"I've saved up enough money to buy a used car. Barring a miracle, I'll be leaving Karakura by the end of the month. With or without you."

The final week of exams came and went, and Ichigo found himself focusing on the regular and mundane details of his life. The familiar routine of school, work and home had become a comfortable pattern that had made him grow too complacent. It wasn't ideal by any stretch to consider leaving it all behind. He would always be on the move, taking jobs where he could, constantly pressed for cash and a safe place to stay. But what did his life matter when there were hapless souls out there that did not even know of the danger that lurked? How long (or how briefly) they might survive as two half-Quincies against all of the Hollows across the country barely crossed his mind, as he already knew that not taking any action would cause him the most regret.

Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty that doing so would signal his acknowledgment that the shinigami had abandoned his world for good.

Two days before Uryu's self-imposed deadline, Ichigo awoke, quite unexpectedly, to the faint buzzing of the new message alert on his Soul Society pager.

He was up with a sudden start, searching wildly for the little device, not knowing what to hope or expect. The single sentence did not offer any more clues.

_Come to Naruki-shi, Chiba-ku, 2590._

Luckily, it was an address that was close by and that he knew well. It was the apartment site at which he had been working for the past year.

The temp work had been completed just a few short days ago and it looked as though the building owners were already moving in fixtures and furniture to prepare the apartments for occupancy. All of the entrances in the temporary fence surrounding the complex had been chained up to discourage people from wandering in, but Ichigo simply stepped over the chain and began to steadily circle the buildings, searching for any sign of Rukia.

However, the first shinigami he encountered was not one that he would have expected whatsoever. It was Akon, one of the scientists of the Twelfth Division.

"Huh?" Ichigo burst out upon recognizing him.

"Huh?" Akon replied, looking equally confused.

There was an awkward silence until Akon remarked, "Uh… long time no see, Kurosaki. Interesting seeing you here… that is, why _are_ you here?"

"Um…" Ichigo thought revealing that Rukia had summoned him here would cause a whole mess of problems regarding her secret communication with him, but he was relieved to realize that he had an alibi after all. "I do temp construction work at this site. As a part-time job, you know?"

"Huh." Akon still seemed rather surprised, but accepted his explanation. "I will be working temporarily at this site as well, recalibrating these Hollow detecting instruments for use in the human world." He gestured towards a large white van parked nearby, which was crammed with strange-looking electronic equipment including what appeared to be a tiny satellite.

"I see…" Ichigo answered, still not understanding at all when he was saved from more awkward conversation by another shinigami who he did not expect to see.

"Er… hello, Hitsugaya-san!" Ichigo greeted nervously.

Toshiro Hitsugaya looked slightly mollified at the use of the honorific. In truth, he seemed to have hit a growth spurt and had grown about a foot since Ichigo had seen him last.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kurosaki Ichigo." he replied casually. "It's a small human world, after all."

"Pardon, but I never expected to run into you here."

"Why not? Naruki City is under 10th division's jurisdiction, after all." Hitsugaya crossed his arms and drew himself up stoically. "However, I am relinquishing authority of this area as of today."

"To whom?"

"A new division," A voice answered, and it was finally Rukia, striding forward to join the group, dressed in full uniform and holding a small wooden box.

"A multi-division offset of the Gotei 13 to be exact," she explained. "It will be known as Earthbound Division."

Ichigo was flabbergasted. From barely seeing a single shinigami in the living world for almost a year to suddenly being surrounded by them, he thought he might be dreaming. He stared at Rukia's amused expression, letting her see the shock and bemusement on his face.

_You sure like to deliver a surprise_, he thought, raising an eyebrow at her.

_I've been busy_, her eyes answered.

Akon had continued with his work, seemingly uninterested in the exchange. He had hooked up a laptop to several devices that looked like electrical transformers and he was calming surveying the code that streamed across the screen.

"These devices are now live," he reported. He pointed at the screen as if any of them could understand the rapidly scrolling code. "As expected, stationing these devices in the living world significantly boosts the feedback rate. Without needing to be relayed to Soul Society and eliminating the time lag of senkaimon transference, dispatch can be performed with increased efficiency."

"Ten years ago this wouldn't have been possible. But human telecommunications have come so far that they outpace Soul Society's instruments." Rukia added keenly.

"It'll be a load off of the communications department in Soul Society," Akon agreed. "Having an independent network specifically for Hollow dispatch in the living world will pay off in the long run."

"What does this mean?" Ichigo asked, still stunned but an inexplicable excitement welling up inside of him.

"The Quincy definitely had the better way of it when it came to responding to Hollow attacks in the living world. They were better equipped and better situated to respond to those situations with immediacy. They were eliminated because of their methods but the fact still stands that their timeliness was crucial and ultimately superior in mitigating the casualties to human souls." Hitsugaya explained.

"So that is where Earthbound division comes in," Rukia said happily. "The law prohibiting a shinigami's stay in the human world is outdated. With regular use of a gigai, shinigami can certainly live amongst humans for an extended period. Urahara has confirmed that there are minimal side effects and no resulting loss of power."

She moved next to Ichigo and gestured to the block of newly restored apartment buildings. "We've just bought these."

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Luckily, these apartments were in the process of being renovated so they are vacant of tenants at the moment. It would have been difficult to set up our operation in a building presently inhabited by humans. It also happens to be a good location, close both to a major metropolitan centre and the current spiritual center of the living world."

So it was a coincidence, after all. She looked puzzled by his strange expression but continued,

"Out of the 350 apartment units here, up to 120 can be occupied by shinigami currently stationed in the living world. There will be no more slumming on the streets, begging around for temporary accommodations or hiding in people's closets," she said wryly.

Ichigo fought to keep a straight face. "Wow- that will be a load off for some humans," he commented.

Rukia jabbed him discreetly. "Well, you were one of the lucky ones," she told him under her breath.

Hitsugaya pretended not to notice, but he held his hand out for the box in Rukia's arms. "You have Captain Ukitake's contribution, Kuchiki?"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Rukia apologized quickly. With Hitsugaya supporting one end of the box, she carefully slid open the lid.

"Each of the divisions contributed to finance this operation," she explained. Inside the box, packed between layers of paper shavings was a single teapot with a beautifully vibrant, ruby red glaze.

"One of Ukitake's teapots," Hitsugaya observed. "Of course…"

"Captain Ukitake figures that he acquired it China during the Ming Dynasty. But he claims it's too delicate and showy for everyday use."

"That is an artifact," Ichigo blurted. "It's priceless!"

Rukia chuckled, "Expensive in this current day and age, yes. There have been millions of items procured from the living world over the course of history just sitting in Soul Society; an untapped resource."

As it was exposed to the open air, Ichigo saw the artifact degrade before his eyes, the color muting, the tapered edges dulling and a few tiny hairline cracks appearing, but still in perfect, whole condition for a piece of delicate pottery from the 15th century.

"The object's spirit was well preserved in Soul Society, but it has resorted to its true age now," Hitsugaya stated. "And I'm going to meet our crew in finances to discuss resource management now, Kuchiki, let me take that…"

She handed over the crate very carefully, and with a curt nod to them both, Hitsugaya took his leave.

"These contributions are not unlimited, but only a few are needed as a start-up. With the properties we acquire and investments that we make, the income will serve to maintain the locations for years to come."

Rukia smiled at the expression of slight awe on Ichigo's face. She didn't want to let up; she was so pleased with all of her efforts coming to fruition that she wanted to tell him everything at once.

"I want to show you the installation in the lobby," She pulled his arm excitedly, looking rather giddy. "I wanted to have it put up as soon as the building was acquired."

He trailed along in her wake, feeling excited as well. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

"It's been a massive undertaking," She explained as they walked. "For the shinigami who have an extremely long tradition of keeping themselves apart from the human world it's a major paradigm shift. But we are all connected in the cycle of life and death. It just isn't morally right to ignore the importance and safety of the living world and call ourselves the balancers."

They entered the lobby of the main building and he could see a long, elegantly framed scroll hung above the elevators. It was veiled in a way so that only those with spiritual powers could see it.

In huge calligraphy letters, it read: _From Where We Came, And To Where We Must All Return._

"The unofficial motto for Earthbound Division…" she said shyly, beaming with pleasure, "…is 'Protect the Living.' Do you like it?"

A wide smile split his face and he was happy, unbelievably happier than he had ever thought possible.

"I love it."

All of the shinigami assigned to Earthbound Division were on an on-call status, much like Ichigo had been with his substitute shinigami status, reducing the need for personnel-heavy patrols. The incorporation of shinigami from all of the divisions would foster teamwork, create a network of support in adapting to the human world and get rid of the often inefficient scheduling and shift changing problems of the past as well. Although the faction had no acting captain, Rukia had volunteered to act as principal liaison and supervisor of this new endeavor, fitting of her vice captain rank.

She filled Ichigo in on all of this when they had a chance to be properly reunited.

"Captain Ukitake has granted leave," she said happily. "Thirteenth Division has coped without a vice captain before and third seats Kiyone and Sentarou were graciously willing to fill in for my position while I'm away."

Ichigo listened to it all in stoic silence, the news still verging beyond belief to him. Rukia mistook his quiet thoughtfulness for apprehension.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was so entrenched in the Earthbound project and I was so heavily invested in making it succeed that I knew my thoughts would be a big mess if I tried to write you. The whole time I was worried that someone would rise against it, that it would be shut down or yanked out from under me even as the plan was approved and initiated. But I'm sorry if it made you anxious."

"Stop apologizing, dammit," He finally had her alone at his apartment once more, blessedly alone, and he couldn't hold back his gladness that she was here and that she had done so much to come back.

She clamped her lips together, recalling what a different member of the Shiba family had similarly told her some time ago.

"Did I ever tell you that you talk too much?" He murmured, pulling her to him gently, bending to her height, hand at the back of her neck. Nothing mattered at the moment but the revitalizing bliss of her presence and the solace of her embrace.

"You might have," she mumbled through gritted teeth, and as his mouth covered hers, she was happy not to have to talk for a while.

As they basked in the afterglow of their much needed respite, Ichigo haltingly continued the conversation once more.

"Okay. Tell me more about the shinigami in Earthbound Division. Does it mean that regular shinigami duties will finally resume?"

"We're bringing in the first shift as early as tonight. Patrols will start immediately,"

She paused in her explanation, seized by a sudden desire. "Do you have any juice? I've missed the kind in the little boxes."

"Huh? Hold on," He got out of bed to stretch and to search, and Rukia had the added benefit of taking in the mouth-watering sight of him padding around in nothing but a pair of thin pyjama pants.

He found a single carton at the back of the fridge and tossed it to her. She made a display of showing that she knew exactly how to stick the straw into the foil opening and sipped contentedly.

"Shifts in the living world will last three months up to a year," she continued. "As Soul Society's liaison I will need to stay on for much longer."

"How long, do you think?"

"As long as it takes to see the finances settled, to get continental outposts established and to consistently train, educate and set standards for shinigami conduct in the living world." She considered carefully. "It could take years, even a lifetime."  
"Sounds like a lot of work," he commented, lying down next to her once more.

She sprawled languidly across his sheets, feeling satisfied, complete, and very much at home. "I think I will enjoy it."

Ichigo was growing more and more used to the idea that the Earthbound Division and Rukia were here to stay, though the fortuity of this circumstance never ceased to amaze him. Of course, she had taken to informally living with him once more, settling herself into his tiny apartment as her personal base of operations with very little reservation.

It was much of the same arrangement as it had been in high school, except that she definitely wasn't sleeping in the closet any more.

However, when he informed her that his lease was nearing its end and that he might hunt for a larger space, she reassured him,

"No need. I will be purchasing a property to inhabit during my tenure. I would like you to live with me," she said nonchalantly.

He protested. She seemed dismayed. He disliked the idea of being dependant on her. She returned that it would be repaying him for the debt that she owed. He worried that the situation would be construed as him taking unfair advantage.

"It's not my choice," She confessed, exasperated. "As a Kuchiki, I am expected to abide by a living standard befitting of my status. I'm not even allowed to make a home in the Division headquarters as they are considered a barracks or my office. I've never owned a home before, let alone a human dwelling. I don't know how to maintain one yet so I need your help. Ichigo, please?" she cajoled, purposefully letting a note of pleading creep into her voice.

He finally capitulated, demanding indignantly, "Alright, fine- but you've _got_ to let me pay for _some_ things."

The summer of Ichigo's 20th year was one that he would never forget. Simply waking up next to Rukia filled him with such contentment and wonder that he had to reach out and touch her sometimes to make sure that she was still there and not some delicate apparition, all ethereal paleness and dark, silky hair.

Sleeping seemed to be the only thing she did in absolute stillness though, as being essentially the acting captain for Earthbound Division kept her constantly busy reviewing reports, organizing transfers to and from Soul Society and managing the daily schedule and briefing. However, being in a position of authority also gave her the ability to schedule her own free time around her duties.

On one of those occasions they arranged a small get together to reunite all their friends from high school. Ichigo arrived at the busy café early to find Orihime had reserved them a spot on the patio as the first one there. It was a good thing as the beautiful weather had drawn out many patrons and the café was packed.

"Hi Inoue. How have you been?" He greeted her warmly.

"Great, Kurosaki-kun" she could answer honestly. Her heart didn't race uncontrollably at the sight of Ichigo anymore, and it was for the better. Certainly she would still feel a twinge of blush in her cheeks from time to time (she still found him incredibly attractive), but she had finally settled into thinking of him as a friend, and she had been surprised to find that it was a relief.

She was learning that love was a slow blossoming of discovery, not the nerve-wracking, one-sided infatuation that she had felt in the past. Being with Uryu had helped her to discover that being confident and behaving naturally was far more enjoyable than babbling nervously or having to slip into flights of imagination. And she finally knew how gratifying it was to be adored in return, to be able to say what was on her mind and have the same feelings reflected back to her.

"Where is Ishida?" Ichigo asked carefully. He hadn't heard from the Quincy since their run-in several weeks ago, but he knew that Uryu wouldn't have missed the sudden reappearance of the shinigami.

"He said that he was running an errand, but he will be here soon. Oh! There they are!" Uryu and Rukia had arrived at the same time, appearing to have concluded a serious conversation. Rukia was holding a large, pristine shopping bag with fancy handles that could have only come from a high end boutique.

Orihime leapt up and grasped Rukia's hand as she approached, gushing with genuine cheerfulness.

"Kuchiki-san. It's so good to see you." She said rapturously.

Rukia looked very touched. "Same to you," she replied with a wide smile.

Uryu was instantly solicitous, making sure the girls were comfortably seated first before taking his own place beside Orihime, who leaned in to him affectionately.

"Did you get your errand done?" she asked pleasantly.

"We did, and Ishida-kun was a great help." Rukia was the one who answered, holding up the elegant shopping bag. Ichigo realized with a sudden shock that the embossed logo read Giorgio Armani and Orihime made a politely impressed noise as well. "My brother has the task of meeting with the investors here in the living world and he asked me to pick a suitable outfit for him for when he must visit in a gigai."

She turned to Ishida and bowed to him gratefully, "Thank you so much for taking the time." Uryu rebuffed the thanks embarrassedly.

"It was no trouble. I enjoyed it. Have you two ordered yet?" He asked Orihime and Ichigo, diverting the topic. "I'll go to the counter and place it- it'll be easier for the staff on such a busy day."

After collecting their requests he marched resolutely away, leaving Ichigo to feel like a third wheel in a feminine gathering as the girls happily chatted to each other.

"He is being very considerate. It seems you two are doing well," Rukia murmured to Orihime with a conspiratorial smile.

Orihime looked pleased but bashful. "He used to not want to talk about things like planning for the future. But now he suddenly wants to do things like move in together and help me financially… he is very adamant about taking care of me," she said shyly.

Only Ichigo knew the truth behind it, and he hoped that Uryu had finally freed himself to pursue the way of life that he truly wanted.

Orihime was busy filling Rukia in on their other friends. Chad would be stopping by after band practice and Keigo and Mizuiro would be along shortly also. The only one they were missing was Tatsuki, who had become the most famous of the group in her own right. She had finally snagged the top female ranking in the National Karate championships and was planning to compete internationally. Currently she was away on training to gain her teacher's certification. Ichigo felt certain that he would never want to face her in hand-to-hand combat, ever.

When Uryu returned with their drinks, Ichigo was finally able to make a comment to Rukia as Orihime eagerly questioned Uryu on the snacks he had seen on the menu.

"I can't believe you went clothes shopping with Ishida," he murmured, mostly out of surprise at their familiarity.

"When you require specialized guidance, you contact an expert," she replied. "Besides, I'd like you with me on a much more important errand."

"What's that?"

"Going to the Urahara Shoten. I've commissioned a new gigai."

That same day, Ichigo found himself waiting anxiously with Urahara in the sitting room of the Uruhara Shoten where he had been so many times while Ururu performed the final gigai inspection with Rukia behind the closed door of the room beyond.

"It is top of the line, if I dare say so myself." Urahara was calling out to her. "Nervous system, circulatory and digestive systems all up to or surpassing standards. It is much like the type of gigai I use for myself, with a few added extras. Not anything funny, of course!" He added at the look Ichigo gave him. "At your request, I also engineered it to exhibit heightened reflexes and strength so it will feel more akin to your shinigami form." He sounded as confident and boastful as a salesman closing a sale. It seemed to be Urahara's pride and specialty, after all.

"I haven't yet struck on a method to properly mimic human aging, however. So you may want to stop by every couple of years for some surface adjustments if you so desire. Though I must say, women do tend to age more gracefully than men," Urahara chuckled.

"I am impressed; it does feel wonderful, Urahara-san," Rukia called through the screen.

"Ah- you flatter me, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara sang, fanning himself exaggeratedly.

When Rukia emerged from the room looking happily content with her new gigai, it was only then that Ichigo really felt the significance of her presence and the Earthbound initiative finally sinking in. This was her body, her physical form made tangible and real to inhabit the earth alongside him. She had chosen to be where he was and had chosen to _stay_- even if it was not just for him, she had redirected her whole life to bring about this fearless change.

He felt as tense and awestruck as a bridegroom, seeing her as if for the first time; a being of light and beauty that now had permanence, a source of love and strength that he gravitated towards.

He didn't say anything, and she didn't ask for his approval for she could already see it plainly on his face.

Earthbound Division's newly minted establishment and activities were running smoothly, the worst problem being the Urahara Shoten flyers that kept appearing mysteriously, slipped underneath every single door of the building.

Ichigo stopped by Rukia's office often, sometimes to help her out when she asked and sometimes just to visit when she had been there for a long stretch, to the point where no one in the division even questioned his presence. As summer vacation neared its end, it was a happy coincidence that they were able to receive a long-awaited visitor together.

Renji had arrived with the daily senkaimon transference, bringing with him a large quantity of things from Soul Society that had to be converted from reishi to physical matter. He noisily dragged an enormous crate directly into Rukia's office, to her annoyance.

He grinned to see Ichigo there, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder in greeting.

"I volunteered to bring Eleventh Division's contribution because I wanted to see the new headquarters for myself," Renji explained. "You'd think that Captain Zaraki was treating it like spring cleaning. All this random stuff used to belong to the former 11th Division captain. I guess he liked to collect swords."

Rukia took the manifest and began noting it carefully into a ledger, muttering,

"Luckily, Soul Society keeps very good records on everything that has been taken from the human world and converted into reishi."

"Eleventh division has a reputation for reaping the fallen at sites that have seen the most battle and massive losses of life in human history, take a look..." Renji carefully pushed aside some of the wrappings to expose a collection of ancient blades, heavily chipped and black with age. Ichigo saw leaf-shaped roman gladius blades, short daggers with crumbling leather sheaths and traces of celtic designs and long swords with tarnished golden pommels still engraved with the Crusader's cross.

"Isn't it hard to give them up?" Ichigo asked. He had wondered as such about the many priceless items that he had seen passing through for financial purposes and it seemed passing generous. Renji simply shrugged it off.

"Ahh- when you have lived as long as some of the captains in Soul Society, you see the rise and fall of countless fashions, trends, cultures and empires. These things we pick up as passing notions and fancies have far more meaning and value in the human world."

Renji was more interested in touring the building, taking an excursion to visit the lobby, the common areas and one of the ground floor apartments.

"Man, I wish a place like this had existed back when I did missions in the living world!" He exclaimed enviously upon returning. "The things I had to do for that Urahara…" he shuddered inwardly.

"Any chance you'll be taking a shift here?"

"Not any time soon." Renji seemed to puff himself up with pride. "I'm heading up my own project. I'll be going with a team to sweep every sector of the Rukongai to search out spirits that have strong spiritual energy. It'll be active shinigami recruitment. There will be no more children like us, Rukia," he told her solemnly. "Starving and suffering and not knowing how to live with their power. They'll be properly fostered at the Shin'o Academy."

"Oh, Renji- that's incredible!" Rukia was genuinely overcome with emotion and she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Take care of yourself. Don't forget to write and tell me all about it." Her voice was muffled, but the fondness and gratification was felt all the same.

A warm smile spread onto Renji's face at that, and he caught Ichigo's eye over the top of Rukia's head. "You take care too, Ichigo. You live a dangerous life."

Ichigo blinked. "Sure. All we get around here are ordinary hollows, though."

"I didn't mean Hollows. I meant living with this one." Renji indicated the girl in between them.

The hug turned into a shove. "What did you say?!"

"If you piss her off, she will definitely kill you." Renji continued in a serious tone, as if Rukia were not there.

"It's not my own life I fear for- it's my future progeny for the amount of times she's decimated my groin." Ichigo deadpanned.

"You too? The low blows are the worst. I think my knees have been fractured multiple times."

"She's got a lot of power in her high kick, too."

"She does this kidney shot…"

"ENOUGH!" Rukia hollered, and it was an amazing sight for any passing adjutants that happened to witness to see a tiny vice captain that barely stood five feet simultaneously take out two men that towered above her.

It seemed that in no time at all, Rukia had finalized the purchase of her home and they were moving in together.

Ichigo had seen the real estate booklets of vast estates and elaborate mansions that the Kuchiki family had wanted her to consider and he felt that Rukia had held up against the pressure very well indeed.

She had chosen a modestly sized apartment with one bedroom and a den, but it was a penthouse in one of the tallest buildings in the city, the view being the one luxury that she had conceded to quickly once she had seen it. Best of all was the large picture window that took up most of the wall space of the living area. From the vast building height they could see the roofs of the neighborhood homes spread out below. The towers of Earthbound Division's apartment buildings could be seen clearly, and at night, they could watch the lights of Naruki City stretched out into the distance.

At first it was only Ichigo's belongings taking up a fraction of the space in the apartment but Rukia was slowly beginning to accumulate her own possessions as well, taking to the freedom of spreading out into her own space with a relentless enthusiasm.

When Ichigo returned home one day from putting in an odd shift at the Unagiya (he still had not succeeded at getting fired despite all his efforts), he encountered the smell of dinner cooking and the babble of female chatter. Karin and Yuzu had come to visit.

"Ichigo! Welcome home!" Yuzu called out excitedly when he entered the room, though she did not move from her position at the stove attending several pots and pans cooking at once.

"Happy housewarming," Karin said, cheerily but more subdued as she and Rukia stood at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables. It looked like the two of them had been deep in conversation. It all seemed like a carefully orchestrated flurry of activity, so Ichigo settled himself placidly into a corner to await instruction.

"I was just telling Karin about the Shinigami Academy and how it might be a natural fit for her with her spiritual energy once she enters Soul Society," Rukia told him, "Not for a long while yet, though." She added reassuringly.

"In the meantime, I would like to ask Urahara about creating a weapon similar to a zanpakuto that might be usable by humans," Karin said casually.

Ichigo felt a sudden rush of protective anxiety well up inside him.

"Karin, do _not_ let Urahara turn you into a shinigami," he ordered fiercely, remembering the shattered shaft. "Don't go into his weird training room in the basement!"

"I know that, _aniki_, (*big brother)" Karin answered disdainfully, rolling her eyes. "I just want to be able to fight Hollows in case I need to."

"It's too dangerous-" Ichigo had begun to object adamantly when Rukia's small hand grasped his wrist and she smiled up at him calmly.

"Don't worry about your sisters," she reassured him, "The talent runs in the family, after all."

The truth of it made him pause- his sisters were almost 16 years old- the age Ichigo had been when he had come fully into his shinigami powers and was preparing to fight a war. Though still apprehensive, Ichigo looked instantly subdued by Rukia's affirmative gaze, which made Yuzu and Karin exchange sly glances. They never got tired of seeing this remarkable exchange between Rukia and their big brother.

"These dishes are ready," Yuzu announced, breaking the silence. "Ichi-nii, go set the table."

They sat down for an unusually domestic dinner, this strangely spiritually empowered family, but as Ichigo looked across the table at the three girls chatting about Yuzu's excellent cooking, Karin's ongoing training and trends of the human world of interest to Rukia, he discovered that he was feeling extraordinarily content.

Ichigo came back from seeing his sisters off on the train back to Karakura and encountered Rukia dutifully attempting to tidy up after their gathering.

"I hope that it wasn't too bothersome, having the girls over," she said concernedly.

"Why would it bother me? They're my sisters," he sighed, moving to help her clear the table.

"If maybe it was too much of a surprise. We've barely moved in and I'm inviting your family over without telling you." She sorted the leftovers and began to wrap them awkwardly.

"It's your place just as much as mine. In fact, it _is_ your place."

"I don't want there to be any misgivings or overstepping of boundaries, though. I'm very fond of the girls and they seemed genuinely excited about this living arrangement. It appears to be their opinion that we should get married," she remarked wryly as she gathered up the wrapped dishes.

"Did you want to?" he asked, seeming merely curious.

"I'm not sure how much of a need there is in this current social climate; I've learned that in the living world all types of living situations are considered normal…"

She turned from storing the food in the fridge and was stopped short by encountering his outstretched hand. It took her almost a full minute to realize that he was holding a small gold ring between his fingers.

It took even longer for her mind to sluggishly make the connection and draw comprehension from this unexpected sight.

"Ichigo. What. Is. That." She stuttered out, the synapses in her brain firing so wildly it was a wonder that she could form words.

"It's a ring," he said bluntly. "It's what one typically uses to propose."

"I know what it is. Why do you have it?" She was feeling slightly panicked.

"It was my mother's," he said, frowning slightly. "My dad passed it on to me because I'm the eldest son. If you don't like it…"

"It's not that," she said frantically, now feeling rather hysterical. "What are you doing with… are you proposing to me?"

"That was the idea," he said slowly, wondering if perhaps he had impulsively chosen too ordinary a situation.

"Oh… I… I think I'm going to pass out," she wavered, slumping against the countertop for support.

"Rukia!" he cried, aghast. "That is _not_ what someone wants to hear when they propose!"

She fanned herself weakly, stammering "No, no, my heart is going so fast… is there something wrong with my gigai?... I can't believe it… I just feel…" He grabbed her quickly, feeling her knees give way, and her expression looked too close to sobbing for his comfort.

"…overwhelmed," she sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Calm down." He told her anxiously. "You don't have to answer right away."

"But I want to," she gasped. She was smiling uncontrollably through the tears, her face flushed a bright and blotchy pink. "I want to. So I will. Marry you, that is."

He was so ecstatic that he lifted her onto the countertop immediately, passionately kissing her tear-stained face as she clung to him, giddily accepting the onslaught. He had caught her completely by surprise, but she felt that she should have grown used to his impulsive actions by now. Ichigo was not known for his patience.

"It wasn't much of a proposal though," she informed him cheekily when he paused for breath.

"…Well, what's done is done," He muttered indignantly. "You knew what I meant."

She let out a small snort of laughter. "Right, because we know each other so well." But her expression softened as she marveled over how close they had become over five years.

"You give me things I didn't even know I wanted." She said softly.

He slowly presented her with the tiny band that he had clasped in his fist and she tentatively tried it on each of her fingers. It looked too loose on her fourth finger, but it could be adjusted, Ichigo thought vaguely.

She stared at the little circlet contemplatively, nuzzling into his shoulder, legs wrapped around him and holding him close. "You are surprisingly traditional. I would never have guessed from the first time I met you." She touched her forehead to his. "Either that or you have changed."

"You changed me," he murmured against her lips, and their entire history was invoked in that simple statement. She had stabbed him twice to imbue him with power, awakened him to his purpose, and he never wanted to go back.

"We changed each other," she answered in a low voice. For so many years she had borne Kaien's memory, feeling undeserving and envious of the love that she had witnessed between him and his wife. Now, she realized with wonder, her fate had come full circle, that her dying vice captain's wish had been for her heart to find its place of rest. She wondered if Kaien's soul would laugh, seeing her joined with one of his kin.

For a moment they were lost again in a blissful haze of kisses and caresses before she hesitantly spoke again.

"In the spirit of tradition, I wonder if you made your intentions known to the head of the Kuchiki household? That would be my brother, Byakuya."

His mind went oddly blank and he felt a jolt of panic surge through him. He swore under his breath fiercely and Rukia didn't look surprised.

"I suppose… it would make a lot of sense to do that," he said stiffly, a nervous ache beginning to spread in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, you will get your chance very soon," she said placidly. "He is coming to the human world tomorrow."

He went with Rukia to headquarters the next day and at her suggestion, waited outside the meeting room where Byakuya was having a meeting with his subordinates in Earthbound Division. As the briefing ended and the adjutants filed out in an orderly queue, he steeled himself and stepped into the doorway after the last person had emerged, coming face to face with Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I had no doubts that our paths would cross again," Byakuya commented by way of greeting. He had not lost his imperious demeanor, but Ichigo felt that they had reached some kind of mutual respect and that he was no longer viewed as a troublesome upstart teenager. At least, he hoped so.

"Byakuya…san. I'd like to ask for an opportunity to talk to you about something important," Ichigo blurted before he could lose his nerve, stumbling over the honorific.

The captain gave a single nod and motioned him inside the room.

"We can talk now."

Byakuya was in his gigai and seeing him in an exquisitely tailored Armani suit was possibly more intimidating than a shinigami captain's haori. He could see why Ishida had been happy to go shopping for such a thing- there must have been no expense spared to pick out the finely woven grey herringbone wool suit, handmade oxford shoes and flawless silk tie.

He looked as though he should be playing the part of a billionaire playboy instead of a foreign investor, though according to Rukia, Byakuya had inherited the financial genius of the Kuchiki clan which had kept the family prosperous for countless generations.

Ichigo suddenly felt exceedingly shabby in a pair of jeans and a plain shirt.

Byakuya was checking the latches of a handsome leather briefcase, and Ichigo knew that he was on his way to several important appointments in the human world so he got straight to the point.

"I've asked Rukia to marry me. And I would like to ask the approval of the Kuchiki family… and from you." He may have gone about it the wrong way, but he wasn't trying to hide it either.

Byakuya's face didn't move a muscle, which was alarming. If he had been armed, Ichigo would have been nervously watching for any motion towards his zanpakuto.

When he spoke, the room temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. The first time I saw you, you had the audacity to flaunt your borrowed powers in front of actual shinigami and to brandish Rukia's _own_ sword at my assistant captain to prevent him from carrying out his mission to return her to Soul Society, where she belonged."

He continued in a deliberately calm, inflectionless tone of voice, and spoke slowly for emphasis.

"The second time you faced me, not only did you disparage of my character and my judgment but you uttered dire threats, claiming that you would crush me to keep me from upholding my honor-bound duty and Soul Society's laws."

Ichigo suddenly remembered that even in a gigai, Byakuya could still obliterate him with kido.

"Would your actions have been the same back then, knowing that you would be posing this question to me today?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

Having his exploits recounted to him in such a way made Ichigo recall the situation vividly. He remembered the anger that he had felt towards Byakuya, and even though it certainly made the present situation much more awkward, he also remembered why he had felt and acted in that way. It had been the only course of action available to him, considering whose life had been at stake.

"Yes." He replied grimly.

Byakuya considered him for a moment, studying Ichigo's insolently scowling face. His own expression did not change, but when he finally spoke his tone was much lighter.

"If you continue to care for Rukia's wellbeing with the same determination as you did then, I see no reason to object."

Ichigo was momentarily stunned, and his mouth dropped open soundlessly before he finally managed to blurt out,

"T-thank you!"

Byakuya looked nonplussed, and was subtly adjusting the fit of his jacket, unused to the restrictively slim fit and tight sleeves of the garment.

"You are still young so there are expectations that you need not be concerned with immediately. But I would advise you to make the ways of the Seireitei's nobility known to yourself, given that you are descended from the Shiba clan on your father's side. The Shiba were known for their strength of character, as well as their pride. The union would be controversial but deemed acceptable under the tradition of the noble houses. Since I have not had a mind to re-marry, it is possible that I may not eventually produce an heir, in which case the task would fall to Rukia, whom I have named my successor. It would be your responsibility to provide one to her."

Ichigo did not fail to miss his choice of phrasing, and Byakuya looked vaguely undecided about the notion as well. However, with his pronouncement finished, Byakuya nodded to him curtly.

"I must go, but I will see you again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo mumbled some formal word of assent before suddenly remembering one factor of etiquette that Rukia had counseled him on when a noble excuses themselves from the room. He bowed deeply and kept his gaze fixed on the floor until Byakuya departed. It was a welcome excuse to hide the reddening of his cheeks, and let the incredulous shock surface onto his face.

All things considered, it had gone better than expected.

* * *

Next chapter preview: Human after all.


	8. Human After All

**"Human After All"**

Everyone agreed that Ichigo had changed since he had gotten engaged. He laughed easier, had become more open and relaxed around others and seemed content and more optimistic in general.

It was the attitude of someone who had discovered true joy in his life, whose will was no longer conflicted and divided, and was exactly where he wanted to be.

There was still a lot they had to learn about each other.

Ichigo learned that Rukia could sketch a rabbit without even looking, that she preferred baths to showers (so she took forever in the bathroom) and although she had more experience in the human world than the average shinigami, she often neglected to do vital things like eat and sleep when she was working hard.

Rukia learned that if she was calling for Ichigo from the other room and he didn't answer, he was currently zoning out to music on his headphones and was so engrossed she would practically have to straddle him to get his attention. He willingly did messy or laborious chores like cleaning the floors or moving furniture but would leave tasks like doing the laundry until he had absolutely no more clothes to wear.

It was all so mundane, so ordinary and human. Almost.

Ichigo had come to accept that he would have to put up with Chappy intermittently when Rukia was not in her gigai. Chappy was more agreeable than Kon at least, and did simple tasks like washing the dishes when ordered by Rukia but more often than not, she amused herself by hogging the tv and being a vacantly cheerful, childish roommate.

There was no way he could mistake one for the other. The soul behind the eyes really was important.

When Ichigo awoke on the first day of the new school term, Rukia was not in bed. He found Chappy in the den, lying on the rug and playing his old Gameboy DS.

"Chappy, where's Rukia?" he asked.

"Gone to the western part of China, pyon!" she chirped cheerfully. "Division outpost is gonna be established there."

With Earthbound Division's reach pushing further and further across the globe, it meant that its practices were being deemed a success. It meant that Rukia would have to travel farther and be away for longer but it was a minor thing, nothing that they couldn't handle.

Chappy then rolled idly onto her side, tapping the buttons on the DS with a happily muttered "pyon pyon pyon pyon pyon," so Ichigo left her to it.

His day was uncommonly eventful what with becoming accustomed once more to a full day of classes, being subjected to long welcome assemblies and career counseling sessions and Hiro and Tai's insistent demands to catch up and discuss how their summers fared. He returned home past 8 o'clock to a quiet apartment.

After a quick search, he determined that Rukia's gigai, with or without Chappy was nowhere to be found, but her shoes were still at the door and her keys on the hook. He puzzled over this for a few moments, until his gaze inexplicably fell onto the linen closet door, which was ajar.

Curled up on the spare bedding was Rukia, who startled awake at the sound of the door scraping open.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He exclaimed.

"Ichigo… don't you ever knock?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Why should I have to knock on the door of a closet anymore? If you want to nap, do it in the bed!"

She looked like she had been pretty deeply asleep- there were pillow lines on her face and her head lolled heavily as she struggled to look at him, blinking several times to get her eyes focused.

"Were you hoping to catch me doing something different?" She smiled coyly.

He wouldn't rise to her baiting, though his cheeks prickled and his mouth twitched. "Rukia… when is the last time you ate?" He asked as seriously as he could manage.

She genuinely seemed like she had to think about it. "It was daytime… so it could have been this morning. Or was it yesterday?"

"Idiot, you're going to die if you don't remember to eat."

His reprimand only seemed to amuse her. "Ha- such a thing is not going to kill me."

"True- but in the meantime, you're going to feel like shit."

He reached into the closet, pulling her warm, slight body into his arms and she nuzzled into him happily. When he sat her down unceremoniously at the kitchen table she made a small noise of complaint.

"Look- there's all this stuff to eat." He cobbled together an evening meal by rummaging through the fridge and the pantry, finding rice balls, dumplings, leftover soup, and several oranges to put in front of her.

"You're being very nice to me," she said with a beatific smile, picking up a bowl and beginning to eat.

He merely gave an exasperated shake of his head and sat down to eat with her, but she thought he looked rather satisfied.

When she finished, she gave a heavy sigh of pleasure. "Oh- I actually do feel better."

This was to be her everyday life from now on: maintaining a human body in the human world with all its limitations, flaws and weaknesses. Some shinigami might say that it was a demotion to be assigned this duty, to pass a lifetime in the living world. But a single human lifetime was still a fleeting period in the scope of a shinigami's life.

How could she dwell on what she had temporarily lost when she had gained so much?

"No kidding," he was retorting when her denrei shinki rang.

It could only be Earthbound dispatch. She answered with a short "Kuchiki here" and listened intently, though she was already drawing out her Chappy dispenser from her pocket.

"Huge hollows in sector 0600? How many? No- don't divert other people from their patrols. I will sortie personally."

She also drew out and put on the Soul Glove, brandishing it in Ichigo's direction and beckoning.

"Care to back me up, mister?"

"You know it." He eagerly grabbed her outstretched hand, discharging his soul and they soon stood together in shinigami form, leaving their bodies seated at the table. He strode over to the window, focused and alive with purpose. His energy encompassed him as powerful as ever, radiant, intense and pouring from him endlessly, blazing like the sun.

"Come on, short stuff." He had a smile on his face that she could not help but mirror.

She felt absolutely no regret. For once she felt utterly calm and hopeful. She was exactly where she wanted to be, and there was nothing to fear with him beside her. She couldn't wait to see the sort of man he would become.

They stepped out together into the open sky and with a flash of shunpo they sped away, two souls lighting up the dark night.

* * *

**The End.**

A/N and Closing Remarks:

This story started out as a one-shot lemon… seriously. Can you believe it?!

If you noticed that this chapter is also the name of a Daft Punk song, you get a HIGH FIVE.

The previous chapter: "Question!" was unintentionally named after a System of a Down song which I was pleased to discover contains the lyrics:

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you._  
_Ghosts are now waiting for you. Are you dreaming?_

_Dreaming the night! Dreaming all right!_

_Do we, do we know, when we fly?_  
_When we, when we go_  
_Do we die?_

But if I had to dedicate a song to this fic it would be "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Ray.

That's enough about music.

"Write what you want to read," is my motto.

If you want to know about my inspirations and reading recommendations check my profile page.

Or revisit all the choice IchiRuki moments in the Bleach manga that I referenced!

Also- I believe that smutty and/or lemon writing is totally appropriate and this is my contribution. Forget PWP- keep your standards high!

Thank you for reading all the way to the end. It was fun but insanely time-consuming and I wrote it for no one but myself but the positive feedback that I got motivated me to push out those updates and see it through to the end.

- blue


End file.
